Aimer et oublier
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Post-Hadès... Mu ne va pas bien: Quelque chose le ronge littéralement, et il rejette l'aide de Shion et des chevaliers d'or... Pourront-t-ils finalement aider le Bélier? Un nouvel ennemi serait-t'il apparu? Et où est donc passé Kiki? (résumé de merde) ...Peut-être Slash, ça dépendra de mon humeur et de votre motivation ( vous l'aurez compris, les persos ne sont pas à moi...)
1. Chapter 1

_Merci de faire l'effort de lire...Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au génial Masami Kurumada ...Enjoy^^_

**Chapitre 1: Quant tout recommence...**

Le Soleil brille haut dans le ciel, illuminant le sanctuaire et le visage pâle de Mu, chevalier du bélier, tandis que celui-ci ouvre les yeux…

C'est dur de revenir ici.

Avant la longue nuit et l'attaque des spectres, cet endroit était, à l'égal de Jamir, sa maison. Maintenant, quand il regarde les marches face à lui, il se revoit, faisant face à son maître et découvrant avec horreur la « trahison » de ses frères d'armes et d'un homme que, toujours, il avait considéré comme beaucoup plus qu'un père.

Il souffre, le petit agneau...Et quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas nommer lui comprime le cœur, tandis qu'il s'éloigne de plus en plus du sanctuaire, évoluant dans un univers d'ombre et de brume grise...

La défaite d'Hadès a sonné le retour des chevaliers d'or, mais rien ne peut, aux yeux du chevalier et malgré ce que tous pense, effacer la douleur, la terreur, l'incompréhension ressenti et le goût amer de la trahison…Mais malgré tout, la paix est revenu.

Tant de choses à faire...Des armures à réparer, et le Bélier est tellement, tellement fatigué...C'est comme une ombre , un nuage invisible qui plane au dessus de sa tête.

Mu ne peut pas oublier, malgré toutes ses tentatives : il en fait des cauchemars la nuit, et il sait parfaitement que l'entrainement du petit Kiki en pâtit…Les anciens renégats, ceux que lui, il a affronté seul, sont gênés devant lui, tandis que les autres l'ignorent, inconscients et joyeux, et que son maître l'évite.

Avec un soupir, le chevalier se lève, et enfile une tunique, nouant ses longs cheveux lavande…Les autres l'attendent pour l'entrainement, et il peut sentir une migraine pointer son vilain nez. Mu renifle machinalement, se massant les tempes dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur, puis abandonne...

===O0O0O===

Le terrain d'entrainement est vide, à l'exception de Milo et Camus, qui s'entraînent dans un coin, et Shion, qui lit paisiblement à l'ombre, ses cheveux en bataille lui masquant une part du visage.

Et encore une fois, il l'ignore.

Kiki n'est visible nulle part…Mu envisage de partir à sa recherche, puis renonce…Il sera encore temps de lui remonter les bretelles plus tard. Malgré tout, le jeune chevalier ne souhaite pas se mêler aux autres…Pas encore et pas avec sa migraine actuelle. Alors il s'installe dans un angle, pour méditer, et fait mine de s'asseoir.

Mauvaise idée…

Des points noirs se mettent à danser devant ses yeux, tandis qu'il s'effondre par terre, en tailleur. Le chevalier respire bruyamment, la nausée le prenant à toute vitesse…

-Mu, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Shion le regarde, les sourcils froncés, l'inquiétude brillante dans ses yeux clairs, tandis que Mu se redresse péniblement, se forçant sur ses jambes. Le chevalier du bélier est très pale, et pour la première fois, l'ancien grand pope remarque sa pâleur et les cernes de mauvaise augurent sous ses yeux clairs.

-Mu ?

Se relevant, Shion s'approche lentement de son ancien élève, posant une main sur son épaule, inquiet…Mu se dégage avec brusquerie.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Pardon ?

-Tu crois sérieusement que ta soi-disant « sollicitude » va suffire à effacer ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as mentis ! Tu as failli tuer des chevaliers, des frères !

Shion écarquille les yeux, surpris, ouvrant la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais son ancien élève, les yeux flambant de colère, ne le laisse pas parler.

- Nous sommes morts, Oh mon cher maitre qui a trahit tous ses engagements ! Et tu te permets de me demander si je vais bien, alors que tu passes des jours à m'ignorer, alors que Saga, Camus, Shura et les autres s'adressent à peine la parole ?! Même si vous l'avez fait pour de bonnes raisons, ça n'excuse absolument rien ! Pas la mort de Shaka, ni celle de Saori, ni l'_Athéna Exclamation_ ou l'état de Seiya ! Alors non, je ne vais pas bien, et si tu t'approches encore d'un pas, je te brise la nuque, c'est clair ?!

Et Mu s'enfuit en courant, bousculant Saga et Kanon qui arrivent, côte à côte, sans une excuse, tandis que Shion reste là, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte sur l'effet de la surprise, de la douleur se reflétant dans son regard.

-Il a un problème, le petit agneau ?

-Ferme-la, Kanon.

Shion ne répond pas…Il regarde ses mains, les yeux dans le vague, du regret dans le regard, avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre son livre. Il connait assez Mu pour savoir que toute tentative d'éclaircissement serait vaine lorsque son élève est dans cet état…Non. Il attendra. Il est patient, le vieux bélier….Il attendra et il observera, comme toujours quand quelque chose touche à Mu.

Mais son élève va mal, et il peut sentir la douleur qui s'écoule de son esprit, comme une plaie mal refermée.

S'il avait su…Mu est épuisé et en colère, et malade aussi, si la scène dont il a été témoin a une quelconque signification. Et par la déesse, où est donc passé ce petit monstre aux poils roux ?!Kiki est supposé s'entraîner, alors pourquoi Mu se retrouve-t-il encore seul, un matin de plus ?

Quelque chose cloche avec Mu…Et Shion espère et redoute la réponse…

_La suite va venir^^En attendant, Ya un joli bouton qui vous attend…ça s'appelle « review », c'est chouette comme nom, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?Et désolée d'avance, je suis une merde en orthographe^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

Oulala ! Je m'absente quelques jours, et déjà plein de reviews ? Merci les gens^^

Yume-Yuna : J'avoue^^J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, que j'essaye de faire un peu plus longue XD

HayliaMani : Oui oui oui^^La voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours^^ Pour le couple, je vous fait encore un peu mijoter (Niark, Niark)…

Doth :Merki^^J'aime bien aussi le retour des Ors en mode « tout va bien , il est beau le monde » , mais on m'a fait remarquer que ça fait un peu « Saint Seiya au pays des Bisounours »…Bon, j'aime bien les deux, perso, et donc en espérant que la suite te plaise^^T'inquiète pour ton Kanon ( J'adore Kanon^^) et hésite pas à me faire remarquer mes fautes, ça m'aide…

Hemere : En espérant que la suite te plaise^^Oulala pauvre Shion désolée de la GROSSE bourde !

Yami Jay :La Voilà XD Et un début de réponse à ta question...Un début juste^^

Sheraz : Merki pour ta review : Je dirai même plus, Ya un très gros poisson^^ Enjoy

Chapitre 2 : Hantise et vérité

Quel imbécile ! Shion ne va jamais lui pardonner…

Recroquevillé dans un coin obscur de son temple, tremblant malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'été, Mu ne cesse de se remémorer les paroles qu'il a lancé au visage de son maître, et le regard peiné de celui-ci, avant que le jeune Bélier ne tourne les talons pour s'enfuir…Non, mais quel abruti !

Son estomac se tord soudain, et le chevalier, se relevant à toute vitesse, vomit son déjeuner sur les dalles pales de son temple, un gout amer dans la gorge…Il va falloir nettoyer ça avant le retour de Kiki, s'il ne veut pas que le petit parte en courant dans tous les sens, pour rameuter les autres en criant partout.

Ils ont d'autres problèmes, ses amis…Le lien existant entre les chevaliers d'or s'est, l'espace d'un instant, rompu, et cet épisode leurs a laissé des séquelles à tous. Milo et Camus se parlent à peine, Aiolia et son frère tentent de renouer le contact, Shura passe son temps enfermé dans son temple, tandis que Deathmask et Aphrodite sont encore plus retranchés sur eux même qu'avant leurs mort…Au moins, ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Dokho est redevenu le chevalier de la balance, et tente du mieux qu'il peut, avec Saga, d'aider Shion dans sa mission de Grand Pope…

Saga…L'ancien traître est le seul, avec Shaka et Aldébaran, pour qui tout semble normal, dans le meilleur des mondes possible : il a retrouvé son frère, s'est réconcilié avec ses victimes et la déesse…

_« C'est injuste pour ceux qui sont mort par sa faute, tu sais ? Croit-tu qu'il mérite le bonheur ? »_

Mu secoue la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées, alors que la vague noire de la fatigue menace de le submerger…Le Bélier baille, ses yeux papillonnants…Puis se redresse violemment : il ne doit pas dormir !

Trop tard…

Le chevalier glisse lentement sur les dalles glaciales de son temple, le monde autour de lui se glissant doucement dans une enveloppe de brume claire, comme du coton effiloché par les ans…

La dernière chose qu'il aperçoit, ce sont deux yeux de bête d'un jaune vif, des yeux de chat…Puis Mu sombre dans l'inconscience.

===O0O0O===

Mu rêve…En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pense, tandis que l'univers prend une teinte grise et glacée, perdant de sa lumière. La température baisse soudain, faisant trembler Mu, comme un petit enfant.

Le chevalier du bélier est agenouillé au milieu de ce monde de cauchemars, seul…

_« Ils t'ont abandonné… »_

Cette voix…Elle est familière, et surtout, elle lui vrille les tympans…

_« Ils t'avaient déjà abandonné avant, tu sais ? D'abord ton maître, puis tes soi-disant frères d'armes, puis ta déesse…Tu es toujours seul, Mu. Apres tout, si Shion t'a ramassé, au début, c'était par pitié, non ? »_

Mu sens des larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues…La voix ment. Les autres sont ses frères, même les renégats qui ont choisis de tout sacrifier pour la déesse, qu'il s'agisse de leurs honneur, l'amour de leurs frères, et même la chance d'une nouvelle vie…Ils se sont rachetés au centuple de leurs fautes passées.

_« Tu es sur ? Pouvez-vous encore avoir confiance, après ce qu'ils ont fait contre vous ? Peux-tu encore croire en Shion, alors qu'il t'a attaqué, qu'il t'aurait tué sans le moindre état d'âme ? Tu n'es rien qu'un poids mort, à leurs yeux…_

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant comme un enfant, Mu tente vainement de se boucher les oreilles, de faire brûler son cosmos pour se réchauffer, de faire quelque chose…Rien ne marche.

C'est comme si son cosmos avait disparu…

_« Tu ne peux pas t'échapper de la vérité, mon petit mouton…Tu es entouré de traitres, qui n'attendent qu'une occasion pour se débarrasser de toi. Ton maitre te trahira, et tu mourras seul, comme le pauvre petit grain de sable que tu es, une anomalie dans le monde qui t'entoure… »_

Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête…

_« Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui les trahira, toi, si faible petit mouton, si lâche… Après tout, tu t'es bien enfui à Jamir, quand tu as remarqué que quelque chose clochait, chez le Pope, mais aussi chez Saga, non ? Cher petit lâche… »_

===O0O0O===

En sifflotant, Aiolia, chevalier du lion, se dirige tranquillement vers la maison du Bélier, en tenue d'entrainement...Il vient récupérer son armure, et aussi prendre des nouvelles de son ami qu'il a un peu négligé, depuis leurs retour au sanctuaire…Il en a d'ailleurs un peu honte.

Les autres maisons, quand il les traverse, sont vides, mais il peut sentir le rayonnement du cosmos de chacun de ses amis, près des terrains d'entrainement…Mu, en revanche, est chez lui.

Souriant, Aiolia descend les dernières marches des escaliers en bondissant comme un gamin, toque à la porte de derrière et entre…

Ça, c'est bizarre.

Déjà, personne ne répond, ce qui est étrange sachant qu'il a senti le cosmos de Mu lors de sa descente…Ensuite, le lieu semble complètement désert, alors que normalement, le petit singe roux, Kiki, devrait être présent, puisqu'il est en apprentissage…Hors, là, personne ne répond, et Aiolia commence sérieusement à avoir peur.

C'est à cet instant qu'il entend des bruits de sanglot et des murmures, dans la pièce qui sert d'atelier. Retenant son souffle, le Lion s'approche doucement, puis ouvre la porte, grimaçant quand celle-ci se met à grincer.

L'armure du Lion est là, l'or scintillant doucement à la lumière du jour, mais Aiolia n'y prête plus aucune attention.

Ce qu'il regarde, c'est son ami assoupi, au milieu d'une flaque de vomi, qui tourne et retourne, tremblant, de la sueur sur le visage et des larmes sur les joues…

Une créature est penchée sur lui, son regard jaune planté dans les yeux d'Aiolia, un grondement sourd montant des tréfonds de sa gorge…Ses griffes sont accrochés au corps de Mu qui se tord dans tout les sens, priant et marmonnant.

Au nom de la déesse, qu'est-ce que cette chose fait ici ?!

===O0O0O===

Dokho s'inquiète…

Après sa promenade habituelle du matin, Shion est revenue en trombe, pour s'enfermer dans son bureau sans un mot. Il n'est pas ressorti pour manger, et ça doit bien faire une bonne demi-douzaine d'heure qu'il n'est pas ressorti…Le chevalier de la balance peut sentir le cosmos de son ami bouillonner derrière la porte close : quelque chose a dû le contrarier.

Dokho s'interroge…La seule personne à laquelle Shion tient suffisamment pour s'inquiéter comme ça, hormis lui, c'est Mu. La Balance as à peine vu le jeune bélier depuis leur retour… C'est vrai qu'ils ont été très occupés.

Pourtant, si Mu avait eu un problème, il en aurait parlé, non ? Ce sont des chevaliers d'ors, ils sont censés être frères…

Non vraiment, quelque chose cloche…

Une nouvelle fois, Dokho toque, attendant quelque secondes puis soupirant devant le manque de réponse…

-Shion tu m'énerve ! Ouvre cette porte ou je l'enfonce, c'est clair ?!

Et le chevalier se met à tambouriner sur la porte avec violence…

Derrière les battants, un soupir, des bruits de pas, puis Shion ouvre, regardant Dokho avec des yeux las, un soupçon d'agacement dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux ?! Shion, ça doit bien faire depuis le début de la matinée que tu t'es enfermé, alors tu m'agace avec tes questions idiotes ! Je m'inquiétais.

Shion détourne le regard…

-Je vais très bien.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Et moi je suis maître Yoda en personne…C'est Mu qui te tracasse ?

Shion ouvre la bouche pour répondre…Et est interrompu par Aldébaran qui, en panique, manque de casser les battants de la porte .Il saigne de la paupière et boitille frénétiquement:

-Grand Pope ! Grand Pope !

-Aldébaran ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est Milo et Camus ! On était à peu près tous entrains de s'entraîner, à part Mu et Aiolia qui sont je ne sais-où, et puis ça a violemment dégénéré et maintenant, ils sont en plein duel à mort ! Milo n'arrête pas de crier et Camus...disons qu'il est pire que d'habitude ! Il faut d'urgence que vous arrêtiez ça, ou ça va mal finir !

_Voili Voilou^^Le bouton « review » a pas bouger, donc j'attends vos réactions XD_

_Je peux vous annoncer un truc : Mu va en baver encore un peu (parce qu'il le vaut bien^^) et du Milo/Camus dans le prochain Chapitre si vous êtes sage et que vous faites vos devoirs^^(Z'aviez compris l'allusion au joli bouton juste en bas?)_

_Je suis tombée sur une caricature de Dokho en mode vieux maître avec Maître Yoda :_

_C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent !_

_Je le vois bien papa poule, Dokho, pas vous ?_

_Encore une fois, Désolée pour l'orthographe^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Olala, merci pour vos commentaires, les gens, ça me fait super plaisir^^ _

_Par contre désolée du léger retard que j'ai eu : pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un poil plus conséquent…^^_

_Doth : Merci^^Du coup le « Camus et Milo qui se fracasse la gueule », je suis passée assez vite dessus, mais ces deux-là sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge^^Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle du même Aiolia, là…Toujours est-il que je me marre rien qu'en m'imaginant la scène…Enjoy^^_

_Yume-Yuna : Hey^^Merki encore…Le prochain chapitre sera exclusivement consacré à Mu (là je me suis centrée un peu plus sur Milo et Camus)…En espérant que ça te plaise quand même^^Enjoy^^_

_HayliaMani : la prochaine fois, je mets avant que je suis un auteur sadique qui aime torturer ses lecteurs ? XD_

_Plus sérieusement, merci^^ : ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme ça …_

_Je n'aime pas trop DM, que je vois pour le coup plus avec Aphrodite^^Mais t'est sur la bonne voie…Pour la bébête tu verras bien^^Et pour le temps regarde mon profil, c'est tout noté^^ (t'inquiète je te comprends) Enjoy^^ _

_Yami Jay : Merki^^En espérant que ça te plaise toujours ^^Enjoy_

_Xarinam : Brave petit^^ ! Chose promise, même si c'est qu'un début^^, chose due^^Du coup, Shion a plus l'air d'un papa poule que Dokho, un poil à la ramasse…Enfin, tu verras bien^^Enjoy^^_

**Chapitre 3 : Malentendu et découverte…**

Les 3 Chevaliers descendent les marches à toute vitesse, arrivant enfin sur les terrains d'entrainement. Le silence est pesant, et Shion commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le grand pope ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement quand il aperçoit soudain les deux chevaliers, dans la poussière de l'arène…Son apaisement se dissipe bien vite, tandis qu'il prend conscience que Camus serre violement le cou de Milo qui suffoque, rouge, tandis que l'homme qui, un temps, a été son meilleur ami, tente de l'étrangler, une étincelle effrayante dans le regard…

D'une poussée mentale, Shion les sépare, envoyant Camus valser à l'autre bout de l'arène, et permettant à un Milo couvert de sang de se redresser, la respiration courte et hachée, et le regard hagard, perdu, presque blessé…Camus, se soulevant, plonge son regard austère dans le sien, et les deux adversaires d'un instant restent un instant sans bouger, avant que Camus ne se jette , une nouvelle fois , sur le scorpion.

Ce n'est pas de la haine, dans son regard…C'est comme une blessure, une incompréhension, une douleur qu'il n'arrive pas à voiler, qui perce son habituel masque de glace.

Dokho, sans hésiter, lui attrape le bras, le rejetant en arrière avec un petit sourire rempli de menaces à peine voilées…

- Lâche-moi immédiatement, où je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

-j'aimerais bien voir ça…

-Dokho, ça suffit ! Et vous deux aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête !? Depuis quand les chevaliers d'ors se battent comme une bande de chiffonniers !?

Le rire amer de Camus lui coupe soudain la parole, tandis que Shion peut sentir la soudaine raideur, le malaise qui émane de Milo… Dokho lui jette un regarde remplis d'incompréhension, raffermissant sa prise sur le Verseau…Pour une fois, celui-ci est facilement lisible, tant la colère qui émane de son être est palpable.

-Vous voulez savoir ce qui nous arrive ? Oh, mais rien de plus facile ! Milo, répète donc ce que tu m'as dit au grand Pope et à Dokho… Comme ça, tout sera beaucoup plus clair !

Shion regarde le Scorpion avec surprise, une boule d'angoisse se formant instantanément au creux de son estomac, tandis que Dokho fronce les sourcils, surpris…

-Milo ?

-Je…

Pour une fois, le scorpion bavard et rieur semble à cours de mots, tandis que la colère de Camus augmente encore, tandis que la température de son corps baisse, de la glace apparaissant sous les doigts de Dokho.

-Je suis désolé …Je…

-Il m'a appelé « traitre » ! Alors que nous avons combattu ensemble, que nous sommes morts ensemble pour la même cause ! Ce que nous avons dû faire, nous l'avons fait pour la déesse, et voilà qu'un imbécile ignare se permet de nous juger !

De grosses larmes coulent des yeux clairs de Milo, tandis que Camus se dégage, le visage rouge de colère…

-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale gamin égoïste et prétentieux, Milo ! Oh, je sais bien que tu n'es pas seul à penser ainsi, Mu ne s'est pas privé pour hurler son ressentiment à la face de Shion, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais toi…

D'un seul coup, la colère s'éloigne, remplacée par une tristesse infinie…

-De toi, Milo, j'attendais beaucoup plus…Tu me déçois.

En pleurant, Milo s'enfuis…Et Camus le regarde partir.

===O0O0O===

-Shion, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?! Mu…

- Plus tard Dokho. Va le chercher.

-Je te demande pardon ? Grand Pope…

-Camus, je connais Milo et je te connais, toi, depuis votre plus jeune Age, et je peux t'assurer que jamais je ne l'ai vu dans un état pareil…Il a besoin de son ancre.

-Son ancre ?

-Toi. Alors s'il te plait, va le chercher…J'ai déjà perdu mes fils une fois, je ne les perdrais pas une nouvelle fois à cause d'un orgueil mal placé. Va le chercher…

Camus pars en courant…

===O0O0O===

Aiolia est parfaitement immobile…

Mu a cessé de s'agiter, même s'il tremble toujours, et la créature, elle, nargue le lion de ses yeux de fauve .Elle est toujours perchée sur le bélier, effrayant mélange de femme et de serpent, une courte paire d'ailes noires de Chauves-souris dans le dos…Sa chevelure n'est qu'un enchevêtrement de serpents qui sifflent, comme pour narguer Aiolia qui reste là, frémissant de colère…Et soudain, Mu ouvre les yeux.

Cette action semble faire peur à la bête qui, commence lentement à s'évaporer, devenant nuage noir, et partant par la fenêtre ouverte…Aiolia s'en moque. Mu est dans un sale état, et il se demande, encore et encore, comment il a pu passer à côté : cheveux sales, cernes noirs sous les yeux, et l'odeur du vomi qui ne veut pas faiblir…Tout y est. Alors pourquoi il n'a pas regardé de plus près ?

-Mu ? Ça va ?

-Aiolia ? Je suis désolé, je dormais…Ton armure est prête.

Le lion à un petit rire incrédule…Il dormait ?! Son instinct lui hurle de frapper le bélier, mais il se retient. Son ami est sous le choc, même si il refuse de se l'avouer. Et c'est alors qu'il remarque…

-Mu, pourquoi tu baisse le regard quand tu es face à moi ?

Le bélier ne répond pas…De longues poignées de secondes passent, et puis soudain, les épaules de Mu se mettent à trembler avec violence.

-Mu ?

-Part, s'il te plait.

Et puis le bélier relève la tête, plantant son regard d'émeraude dans le sien, et Aiolia manque de s'étouffer : ses yeux sont vides d'émotions, de vie et de lumière…Et de grosses larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues pales.

Son ami, son frère souffre, tellement qu'il la ressent, la douleur, le brave lion…Mu souffre, et pourtant, il le rejette.

Le lion envisage un instant de parler de la créature, pour comprendre, mais le regard de Mu le maintien silencieux, son ami ayant un mouvement de recul quand Aiolia, en désespoir de cause, fait mine de s'approcher.

-Mu…

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

Aiolia s'en va en courant…Cette affaire le dépasse, alors il lui faut de l'aide, et , ils vont perdre Mu...

===O0O0O===

-Milo, attend !

Le scorpion ne fait même pas mine de se retourner, et Camus lâche un juron, inquiet…Accélérant, il lui attrape le bras, le forçant à lui faire face.

- Milo…

-Lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu nous as déjà tous lâcher une fois, alors refais-le, puisque c'est si facile !

-Alors c'était pour ça ?

Milo hausse un sourcil. De prés, Camus peut voir qu'il a pleuré, et ça lui brise encore un peu plus le cœur…

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Tu essaye de me faire te détester…Pourquoi ?

Milo tente de se dégager, mais Camus ressert sa prise, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras, malgré les tentatives du scorpion pour s'échapper. Le verseau, avec douceur, colle son front contre celui de Milo, qui cesse de se débattre, acceptant l'étreinte. Camus lui pose délicatement la tête contre son épaule…

-Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'explique…

Milo prend une inspiration hachée, et soudain, c'est comme si un vanne s'était ouverte, tandis qu'il se serre de plus en plus contre son ami, terrifié à l'idée de le voir partir une nouvelle fois.

-Lorsque tu es mort, ça m'a fait mal…C'était si douloureux que je voulais mourir, et je crois que je l'aurais fait si les autres ne m'en avais pas empêché. Je t'avais perdu…C'était comme si le monde s'effondrait autour de moi.

Camus le serre plus fort contre lui…Il peut sentir les légers tremblements qui agitent le corps de son ami…Rien qu'un ami ?

-Et puis…Quand vous êtes revenu, pendant la longue nuit, je suis passé du vide à la colère…Toi, tu avais trahi la déesse, et mon rôle était de te tuer une nouvelle fois, comme le traître que tu étais…Savoir que j'allais te revoir, mais pour te perdre à nouveau était déjà difficile, mais savoir que tu allais mourir de ma main, c'était à la limite du supportable…Et puis tu es mort, et je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Et puis le mur, et puis c'est tout.

-Nous sommes de nouveau en vie…

-C'est vrai, mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, alors je me suis dit que peut-être, si tu me détestais, je pourrais me battre sans la peur au ventre, puisque je t'avais déjà perdu.

-Milo, tu te rends compte au moins que plus stupide que ça, ça n'existe certainement pas ?

Milo ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Camus l'attrape par les épaules, le forçant à le regarder …

-Tu ne me perdras plus. Pas si je peux encore l'éviter, c'est clair ? Et ça vaut aussi pour les autres…Alors si j'entends encore des inepties pareilles sortants de ta bouche, Milo, je te jure que je te mets dans un cercueil de glace pour l'éternité.

-C'est une menace, ça ? Parce que c'est drôlement long, l'éternité…

Camus laisse échapper un petit rire.

-C'est vrai…Mais c'est surtout une promesse.

Et, avant même que l'autre ne puisse répondre, le verseau colle ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer …Quelques secondes s'écoulent, et puis Milo ouvre la bouche, approfondissant le baiser, qui devient rapidement presque brutal, tandis que les langues se cherchent et que les deux hommes laissent échapper des murmures , qui deviennent bientôt des gémissements.

Et puis soudain, Milo se détache, le regard hagard, et part en courant, laissant là Camus, les bras vides et les lèvres rougis.

Par la déesse, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?!

===O0O0O===

-Bon, maintenant que le glaçon est parti, tu m'explique ?

Shion sourit devant la frustration évidente de son ami…Dokho aime Mu comme son propre fils, et ça se ressent dans chacun de ses actes, dans chaque mot qu'il adresse au jeune bélier.

Malheureusement, Dokho, tout comme Shion, n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Mu, ces derniers temps…

De cela, Shion s'en veut, d'ailleurs. Mu reste, à ces yeux son petit garçon, alors il devrait passer avant tout, mais il ne peut s'y résoudre...Pas après Hadès et la longue nuit.

-Shion ? Tu es encore là où tu es reparti dans l'une de tes divagations mentale ?

-Je suis encore là, ne t'en fait pas...Mu et moi, on s'est un peu accrochés, ce matin…Il m'en veut pour l'épisode de la longue nuit, et pour ce qui a suivi…

-Pardon ? Ce gosse est stupide ou quoi ?!Ce que vous avez fait, tous, vous l'avez fait pour la déesse !

-J'ai brisé mon serment de maitre, Dokho…Même si c'était nécessaire, je l'aurais tué, si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

-Mais il est là non ? On est tous là, alors pourquoi…

-J'en sais rien. C'est pas stupide qu'il m'en veuille, après tout, il n'est pas le seul. Regarde Milo…

-Milo est un imbécile qui ne sait pas comment expliquer à Camus qu'il lui a manqué…Et puis d'ailleurs, où sont passé les autres ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils se sont évaporés pendant la scène que Roméo 1 et Roméo 2 nous ont joués…

-Ils sont rentrés…Aiolia devait récupérer son armure, Aioros et Shura s'ennuyaient, et les autres pensaient que ce n'était pas grave, alors…Grand pope, c'est vrai ce que vous dites ? Mu va mal ?

Aldébaran as l'air bouleversé, et Shion lui tapote maladroitement le bras…Le taureau s'en veut .Lui qui est voisin du Bélier, il n'a rien vu...Personnes n'a rien vu, d'ailleurs.

-Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Grand pope !

Aiolia dévale à toute vitesse les marches de l'arène, bondissant pour atterrir, essoufflé, au pied d'un Shion stupéfait…

-Quoi encore ?! Si c'est pour une autre querelle de couple…

-Non, c'est Mu ! Il va très mal, grand pope…Mais il m'a pratiquement jeté dehors, et cette créature…

-Quelle créature ?! Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire?!

- Je ne sais pas, Dokho, toujours est-il que Mu va très mal...Il vomissait, il pleurait, et son regard...Il faut qu'on l'aide!

- Je suis d'accord...Shion,est-ce que...

Shion a déjà quitté l'arène…

_Voilou^^En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours et désolée pour le retard^^Le couple mystère interviendra dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis (me frapper pas !^^)…J'annonce aussi l'arrivée d'un nouvel adversaire donc j'attends vos réactions, vos suppositions, ext…^^_

_Pauvre Mu^^Papa Shion à la rescousse !XD Par contre Dokho et Camus sont un peu à la ramasse…Enfin, la suite au prochain épisode !_

_« Review » est toujours là, donc ne l'oublier pas, ça le vexerai (et le vilain bouton est méchant quand il est vexé, Bouh ! XD_)


	4. Chapter 4

Gros, gros retard ! Désolée les gens…Mais vous m'avez fait super plaisir avec toutes ces reviews…^^

Bon je préfère prévenir de suite : Mu va tenter de se suicider dans ce chapitre, donc m'en voulez pas, hein ? C'est promis, après, je me calme ! On va aussi savoir où est Kiki, et l'identité du mystérieux nouvel ennemi…J'en souris d'avance^^

Cindygemini : Merki^^ nan t'inquiète je te demanderais pas de chanter mes louanges (quoi que…XD) En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours…Enjoy !

Xarinam : Merki^^ En espérant que ça te plaise toujours, Papa Shion a la rescousse !(Pourquoi j'ai le générique de Superman dans la tête ?)

Lubie-Folie : ça c'est gentil^^ Un début de réponse dans ce chapitre…Enjoy^^

HayliaMani : Je sais, je sais^^ Nouvel ennemi dans ce chapitre. Aldé ? Nan^^ .Je vois trop souvent Milo en pas timide et puis je pense qu'il mérite que Camus lui court un peu après (mon Milo^^ !) Enjoy^^

Yume-Yuna : XD Bouton review content, toi gentille …T'inquiète pour Camus et Milo^^, j'ai un début de réponse pour Mu et Kiki, aussi…Alors enjoy^^ (ma fidèle lectrice^^)

leia26 : Ce n'est pas une chimère !^^ Merki de ton commentaires et enjoy^^

Yami Jay : XD merci t'est super^^ Pour le couple, je vous l'avais promis, alors…Bon enjoy^^

Hemere : Oula ! Méchant site ! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles^^…Bizarrement, je la sens pas non plus, la bébête XD…A plus et enjoy^^

**Chapitre 4 : Plus jamais…**

Il est parti…

Mu s'autorise à se calmer un peu, tandis qu'il peut entendre les pas d'Aiolia s'éloigner, jusqu'à sortir de son temple…La pitié qu'il a lu dans les yeux du jeune lion lui fait mal.

Mu est fort…Il n'a besoin de personnes, et personnes n'a besoin de lui. Il est mieux, seul. Les autres, depuis qu'il les connait, n'ont fait que le trahir. Shion, Saga, Camus, Shura, Aphrodite…

Le bélier se redresse, essuyant des larmes qui ne cessent de couler. Il faut qu'il nettoie…L'endroit empeste et ressemble de plus en plus à une porcherie, avec les outils qui jonchent le sol, et la flaque de vomi sur les dalles pales…

La vue du jeune Bélier se trouble un instant…

_« C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es seul…Et maintenant tu le sais. Laisse toi tomber, petit mouton…Je te rattraperais et tu ne seras plus jamais seul »_

Comme dans un rêve, Mu peut à nouveau entendre la voix…Elle est si douce, cette voix…Tellement paisible, comme celle d'un ami qu'on a longtemps cherché…

L'un de ses outils, un long couteau pointu, lui apparait soudainement très net… la lame est si tranchante, si brillante dans la douce lumière du Soleil…Tout serait terminé.

_« Rien qu'une petite coupure, maintenant…Une simple entaille sur la peau pâle de ton poignet. Tu ne sentiras presque rien, c'est promis. »_

Au fond, il peut entendre des bruits étouffés de pas, mais il s'en fiche…La voix as promis.

Doucement, il ramasse le couteau, faisant jouer les reflets de la lame dans la lumière...C'est bizarre. Pourquoi elle est tiède ?

Tout doucement, Mu commence à se trancher le poignet, le sang qui s'écoule doucement tachant le sol de rouge ensanglanté.

_« Et maintenant, mon petit mouton féroce, laisse toi aller…Et rejoint moi »_

Le Chevalier se rassoit, du sang tachant le tissu de sa tunique, et pour la première fois depuis leurs retour, Mu sourit…Et se laisse partir.

_« C'est bien … »_

La porte de l'atelier vibre sous des coups violents, mais le chevalier les ignore…Et puis soudain, cette même porte vole en éclat sous l'effet d'une trop familière attaque, tandis qu'il peut sentir le cosmos de son ancien maitre bruler…

-MU !

Ignorant son élève, qui se débat violement contre lui, Shion lui attrape les poignets, refermant l'entaille d'une simple manipulation de son cosmos…Contre sa poitrine, Mu, comme un petit enfant, frappe des poings à l'aveuglette, pleurant et gémissants, répétant sans arrêts :

-Va-t'en, Va-t'en, Va-t'en !

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu !?C'est du sang ? Shion…

-La ferme Dokho ! Trouve-moi Shaka et Saga !

-Aiolia est déjà parti.

Shion s'agenouille, Mu toujours serré contre lui, ses genoux trempés à cause du sang qui jonche le sol…Par la déesse, est-ce que c'est un cauchemar ?

-Lâche-moi !

-Non.

Et Shion lui attrape le visage, le forçant à le regarder, et frémissant devant le regard du jeune bélier.

-Plus jamais, Mu…Plus jamais je ne partirais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais...Alors arrête de fuir, de me fuir. Tu n'es pas seul, s'il te plait…Je ne partirais plus jamais.

Les coups sur sa poitrine faiblissent, puis cessent…Et Mu agrippe soudain la tunique de son maitre à pleines mains, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et sanglotant si fort que sa mâchoire en tremble.

Shion le sert plus fort contre lui, répétant, au creux de son oreille, une litanie de « plus jamais »…Le grand Pope berce lentement son fils, et Mu fini par s'assoupir, au moment où Shaka et Sage font irruption dans le temple, hors d'haleine.

Le second grimace à la vue du sang, avant de s'agenouiller lui aussi, tandis que Shion le regarde, impénétrable.

Dokho, dans un coin, les observe, s'interrogeant à nouveau sur ce qu'il s'est passé…Ont-ils donc été si aveugles ? Comment ont-ils pu ignorer l'état de l'un des leurs, au point que celui-ci tente de se suicider ?

Une main se pose sur son épaule…Se retournant, Dokho se retrouve face au visage souriant de Shaka…un visage néanmoins crispé par l'inquiétude et le remord.

-Comment…

-Je ne sais pas…Il est doué pour le dissimuler, en tout cas. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre…

Shion fronce les sourcils…Effectivement, en se concentrant, il peut sentir les traces minuscules d'un cosmos inconnu dans l'air…Quelque chose était ici.

-Saga, amène Mu à ta Maison. Faites en sorte, toi et Kanon, de ne pas le quitter des yeux une seule seconde…

-Je ne suis pas sur…Honnêtement, vous voyez bien Kanon jouer les infirmières ?

Pour autant, le jumeau ne quitte pas du regard le visage du Bélier assoupi, laissant même courir sa main sur la mâchoire crispée de son ami, qui semble étrangement s'apaiser à son contact.

L'instant d'après, Shion croise son regard et lui sourit :

-Il a confiance en toi, Saga…Bien plus qu'en moi, et en plus j'ai du travail. Veille sur lui à ma place.

Saga hésite, puis doucement, prend Mu dans ses bras, le soulevant comme s'il était de verre…

-Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je dois contacter Athéna…Shaka, essaye de voir si tu peux pister le propriétaire de ce cosmos…Aiolia a parlé d'une bête, tout à l'heure, alors concentre toi là-dessus. Oh, et regarde aussi si tu peux retrouver Kiki…Je vais l'étrangler moi-même, si il n'a pas une excuse valable…Dokho, tu préviens les autres…

La Balance lève les yeux au ciel…Mais pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui se paye les tâches ingrates ?!

===O0O0O===

Mu se réveille à l'instant où Saga, qui le porte toujours, pénètre dans la maison des gémeaux...Instantanément, le bélier se remet à gigoter, à se débattre, si bien que le plus âgé est obligé de resserrer sa prise. Mu commence à frapper la poitrine du gémeaux…

- Pose-moi par terre !

-Pas question !

-Dis, frangin, je sais que tu l'aime bien, le petit mouton, mais tu aurais pu prévenir, si vous vouliez être tranquille… Et puis le porter, ça fait mariage et Aphrodite va se faire un plaisir de jaser. Surtout si l'autre, il n'arrête pas de se débattre…Mariage forcé ?

Saga et Mu s'affrontent du regard, puis le premier pose le second sur le sol, Kanon les regardant avec un sourire réjoui…avant de froncer les sourcils en observant le sang qui tache les deux hommes…Mu en est couvert, et ses yeux…Kanon y retrouve le regard que lui-même avait , à la sortie du cap Sounion.

- Saga ? Tu m'explique pourquoi toi et mini-agneau vous êtes couvert d'hémoglobine?

-La ferme, Kanon…

- Ferme-la toi-même ! Expliquez …Vous avez rencontré des chiens enragés ? Vous êtes des vampires et vous me l'avez toujours caché ?

-Non…Mu a juste tenté de se suicider, aujourd'hui…A part ça, rien du tout. Et arrête avec tes hypothèses idiotes !

-Ah…Attend un instant, tu peux répéter ?!

Mu détourne le regard, tandis que Kanon écarquille les yeux, manquant de s'étouffer.

-Il a tenté de se suicider, Kanon…

-C'est faux. Je…

-Mu, je ne veux pas paraitre rabat-joie, mais comment tu appelles le fait de s'ouvrir les veines ? En plus, j'ai du mal à croire que tu ais pus nous cacher ça…Tu souffres, tu es supposé venir nous voir, point !

-T'est sérieux, là ?!Petit mouton, t'est tombé sur la tronche quand t'était petit, ou quoi ?!Et puis pourquoi…

D'une simple impulsion mentale Mu l'envoie violement valsé contre le mur, tournant les talons pour fuir…Avant d'être immobilisé par Saga, qui le lâche immédiatement en remarquant qu'il tremble.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?!

-La ferme, Kanon ! Mu, regarde-moi…S'il te plait.

Très doucement, le Bélier relève le menton, et le cœur de Saga fait un bond en remarquant ses larmes…Le regard de Kanon passe de l'un à l'autre, perdu, et pour une fois sérieux…Et c'est d'une voix inquiète qu'il demande :

-Mu, tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plait ? Petit agneau ?

Le bélier se balance d'avant en arrière, le regard complètement perdu…N'y tenant plus, Saga s'avance, le prenant dans ses bras, et le bélier se blottit contre lui avec un soupir d'aise. Le plus âgé passe la main dans les cheveux clairs, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'espacent, et disparaissent.

-Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé !

-Je sais…je sais, petit mouton.

Kanon s'est approché, passant un bras autour de la taille du jeune bélier…Engoncé entre les gémeaux, Mu tremble de plus belle…

-Je suis … Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Ne m'abandonnez pas, s'il vous plait, c'était pas ma faute, pitié…

-Je sais Mu…Plus jamais, c'est promis…Plus jamais je ne partirais, plus jamais…

-T'inquiète, Petit Mouton ! Tu vas plus pouvoir te débarrasser de nous, promis ! En plus, Saga fait une très bonne maman poule…

Encore ces mots…Ils sont comme une flamme qui chasse la brume, le souvenir de la voix s'éloignant lentement dans son esprit. C'est comme un petit Soleil miniature…

Bercé avec douceur, enveloppé dans la chaleur de deux frères, le jeune bélier sourit, toutes ses nuits blanches lui retombants soudain sur les épaules, tandis qu'il se sent glisser, sans inquiétude, vers un sommeil que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne craint pas.

-Dort, Mu…Je reste là, je ne pars plus. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais…

===O0O0O===

-_Princesse Athéna, j'ai des nouvelles graves dont j'aimerais…_

_-Je suis déjà au courant, Shion…Comment va Mu ?_

_- Je l'ai confié aux jumeaux…Saga et Kanon ne vont pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Mais il risque de leur donner du fil à retordre…_

_-Et toi ?_

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ! Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ignorer…Bref. Quand on l'a retrouvé, Déesse, il y avait un cosmos bizarre, dans l'air…_

_-Comment ça ?_

_- Pas un cosmos de chevalier, ni de spectre, et encore moins de Marinas…Non. C'était quelque chose d'autre. De très puissant, mais différent. J'ai lancé Shaka à la recherche de son propriétaire._

_-Rappelle-le._

_-Je vous demande pardon ?! Déesse…_

_-Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit…Une seule déesse, mais qui me déteste assez pour tenter de détruire mes gardiens. Une déesse très puissante, et jalouse. Ma très chère belle-mère…_

_-La déesse Héra ? Mais pourquoi Mu ?_

_-Elle, et quelques dieux secondaires, je pense …Elle ne peut pas m'atteindre directement, alors elle cherche à supprimer mes veilleurs…Et Mu, même s'il a quitté sa maison, reste le premiers de mes gardiens._

_-Elle va donc de nouveau chercher à l'atteindre ?_

_-C'est probable…_

===O0O0O===

Kiki flotte, dans un océan de nuit profonde…C'est chaud, doux, mais ça sent bizarre…Et puis, où est maitre Mu ? Et puis Maitre Saga ? Et Aldébaran, et…

Pourquoi il n'y a personnes ?

Autour de lui, il peut entendre des voix :

_« Tu as échoué, Atè…Le Bélier vie encore. »_

_« Je suis désolée, Dame… Il est fort, mais j'ai presque réussi à le briser. J'y arriverai. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas…Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer aussi lamentablement que mes beaux-frères. Cette petite greluche et ses soldats de bois doivent mourir. »_

_« Nous sommes peu, Dame… »_

_« D'autres vont bientôt nous rejoindre, ne t'inquiète pas.»_

Et là, Kiki commence à avoir peur…D'autant plus qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas bouger.

_Bon…Chapitre Fini. Avis ?^^_

_Que les fans de Mu ne me frappent pas (Ayez pitié !) C'est officiellement la fin de ses souffrances en solitaire (bah oui maintenant il a des infirmières XD)_

_Maintenant, on connait l'identité du nouvel ennemi…J'aime pas Héra^^ Donc je me suis dit qu'elle ferait une bonne ennemi, vu qu'on en parle jamais XD mais vous inquiéter pas, Athéna a aussi des amis (tontons et frangins^^)_

_Les autres vont moyennement apprécier, surtout les ex-renégats^^ En plus je suis entrain de regarder Lost Canvas, alors je vais voir comment je peux intégrer ça, promis^^._

_J'aime bien Shion, donc je vais probablement essayer de le mettre en couple aussi…Avec qui ? Là, pour le coup je ne sais pas encore (suggestions ?)_

_Si vous me mettez une jolie review, je promets solennellement de ne pas faire de blagues débile pour que vous m'en mettiez une au prochain chapitre XD_

_Pleaaaassssee !XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis franchement désolée de mon retard...J'ai eu un gros problème d'ordi la semaine passée et j'ai eu un mal fou à réinstaller Google Chrome . Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes , j'ai plus de correcteur automatique sur le traitement de texte par défaut ^^ ( Oui, je sais ,Je suis une grosse fénéante XD)_

_Merci pour vos reviews les gens, ça me remonte le moral XD_

_**Xarinam:**__ A voir pour Dokho^^ Contente de voir que ça te plait toujours: Autant te dire que je vous laisse un peu cogiter concernant Kiki...Niark ! Enjoy!_

_**lion no kalista **__: Faute de Frappe ! Vraiment désolée ...Sinon, ça continue, et je suis pas encore sure de Kanon ou Saga^^^... A voir donc: Biz à toi aussi et enjoy!^^_

_**wyz**__ : En esperant que ça te plaise toujours^^ Je vous laisse un peu mijoter ( sinon c'est pas drole XD) mais ne t'inquiète pas...Enjoy!^^_

_**HayliaMani**__: Ma belle, ce chapitre est pour toi XD On verra pour les spectres , par contre je te rassure Camilo et Saga/ Mu/ Kanon dans ce Chapitre^^ Je vous laisse encore un peu mijoter ( Niark!^^)Big Bisouilles et Enjoy!_

_**Yume-Yuna **__: Ma fidéle lectrice^^! Les bronzes je les laissent pour plus tard^^ En esperant que ça te plaise toujours, enjoy et amuse toi^^!_

_**R3iga1004 **__: Thanks you so much for your review: I'm sorry but my english isn't very good... You're my first english reader so I hope this chapter will please you as well.^^ i love Mu/Shion also , so enjoy!_

_**yum-chen-mo **__: Thanks to my Bestfriend and Google traduction I've understand your reviews: I can't speak Spanish!^^ Also, I agree with the fact that Kiki is the easiest way to hurt Mu, but he seems to have forgotten his student ( don't worry, I will make him remember^^) Enjoys! ( and next time my friend will traduce my answer in Spanish, so It will be easier)_

**Chapitre 5 : De retour.**

-Mu, si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'un pied hors de ce lit, je t'y attache ! C'est clair, petit mouton ?

Sur le point de repousser ses couvertures, le jeune Bélier s'immobilise…Dans le noir de la nuit, il peut entendre le rire étouffé de Saga, et imagine le sourire de Kanon.

Des bruits de pas résonnent, et puis il peut sentir une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, tâtant son front pour vérifier sa température.

-Tu devrais dormir, tu sais ? Tu es encore fiévreux.

Mu sourit. Effectivement, Kanon avait raison : Saga est une vraie mère poule, quand il s'y met…Mais le bélier ne s'en plaint pas.

-Je n'y arrive pas, désolé. J'essaye, mais…

Il sent Saga se crisper, et hésiter…puis ses couvertures se soulèvent, un corps chaud se glissant à côté du sien.

-Fait moi de la place.

-Pardon ?!

-Comme c'est mignon !

- Ferme la, Kanon ! Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs, c'est juste pour t'aider à dormir, Mu.

Mu ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu, avant de se blottir contre Saga, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus âgé…Le gémeaux passe doucement un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près. Bientôt, tous les deux dorment…

Et dans l'ombre, Kanon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

_" Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Tu est seul, petit agneau , malgré ce qu'ils veulent te faire croire...Je te les arracherais un à un et tu les oublieras"_

Mu se réveille en sursaut, la gorge en feu , une douleur lancinante lui vrillant la tête : il n'arrive plus à respirer. Autour de lui , il n'y a que du noir , de la nuit sans fin et effrayante...

Quelque chose lui agrippe le bras , une voix hurlante dans son oreille, mais tout est brouillé. Et puis soudain, la lumière se rallume, et le bélier se retrouve nez à nez avec un Saga encore à moitié assoupi, à la silhouette brouillée. Quelque chose s'écoule dans son cou, le grattant horriblement, tandis que Kanon accourt vers eux que que Saga le secoue de plus en plus fort... Un instant il se retourne vers Kanon et hurle quelque chose, mais Mu ne peut pas l'entendre : c'est comme s'il avait du coton dans les oreilles...

Passant une main contre son cou , Mu peut sentir un liquide chaud glisser en une vague épaisse , tâchant le tissu du lit...Et lorsqu'il ramène ses doigts devant ses yeux, ils sont tachés de rouge.

Tandis que des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux, Mu peut voir l'étincelle de terreur dans les yeux sombres d'ordinaires illisibles de Saga, tandis que Kanon s'écarte et file en courant, encore en pyjama.

- Mu ! Respire, s'il te plait, reste avec moi!

Tout se brouille autour de lui : La chambre, le temple des gémeaux, les yeux bleutés et la voix grave de Saga...Mu sent la nausée monter au creux de son estomac, tandis que des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux:

- Reste avec moi !

Et le Bélier s'évanouit.

===O0O0O===

- Milo , ouvre cette porte ,il faut qu'on parle !

Tout se retenant de défoncer le lourd panneau qui lui fait face, Camus frappe une nouvelle fois contre la porte de la Chambre du Scorpion, dans laquelle ce dernier est retranché depuis la fin de la matinée , et dans laquelle il s'est précipité suite à leurs baiser...

Camus s'effleure instinctivement les lèvres, tandis que le souvenir remonte dans son esprit . Bon sang, c'est comme si la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres du scorpion s'étaient insinuées au plus profond de son âme ... Et il n'arrive pas à s'en défaire.

Il faut qu'ils en parlent...C'est le seul moyen de ne pas se perdre , comme ils l'ont déjà fait une fois. En plus, connaissant Milo comme lui le connait, le scorpion doit penser qu'il le déteste, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.

Camus l'aime , lui aussi... Si fort que ça lui fait mal, que les mots de Milo lui ont presque brisés le cœur...Tant de souffrance, toutes ces années, pour rien. Mais il a promis...Il s'est promis de ne plus jamais partir, et ce matin ,il a promis la même chose à la personne la plus importante du Monde, à ses yeux.

Alors il reste là, à taper contre une porte clause comme un crétin bouffi, de plus en plus en colère, de plus en plus triste et désespéré, mais pour rien au monde il voudrait être ailleurs. L'homme qu'il aime a besoin de lui...

- Milo, s'il te plait, ouvre !

- Bah ça alors ! Dites les gars, vous pouvez pas passer 5 minutes sans vous tourner autour ou quoi?

Camus sursaute et se retourne. Tranquillement adossé à une colonne, Dokho le regarde en souriant , amusé. Le Verseau , fatigué , ouvre la bouche pour répondre, une répartie cinglante au coin de la langue, quant il remarque le sang sur les vêtements de la Balance...

- Tu t'est blessé?

-Qui? Moi? Non! Où est Roméo 2 ? Euh...Je veut dire Milo

-Dans sa chambre... Il refuse de sortir. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est trop long à raconter.

Dokho lui adresse un sourire indéchiffrable, puis s'approche de la porte et frappe trois coups...

- Milo! Bouge tes fesses d'insecte tueur et ramène toi ! On a besoin de toi!

La porte s'ouvre en grand, avec un bruit de tempête, et Milo se jette sur Dokho, une étincelle furieuse dans le regard.

-Je ne suis pas un insecte! Les scorpions sont des arachnides, pas des insectes !

Dokho éclate de rire, tandis que le Scorpion se met à le frapper de toutes ses forces , et que Camus, à coté, les regardent avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

La lutte dure un instant , puis Dokho renverse Milo et se redresse, une étincelle sérieuse dans ses yeux verts.

- Bon, ça suffit... Je suis venu vous annoncer un truc pas très joyeux, et en plus , maintenant, je sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ça...Shion veut que je fasse le tour des temples.

Milo et Camus se regardent un instant, le premier avec une étincelle de peur et du regret dans le regard, puis Camus se tourne vers Dokho:

- C'est pour ça que tu est couvert de sang ?

- Eh Bien...Oui.

- Il y eu un meurtre ?

- Non ! Enfin...Eh puis zut ! Mu vient de s'ouvrir les veines.

- Pardon?!

-Aha , très bonne ta blague, et maintenant , la vérité! Qui est mort?!

-Je suis désolé, Milo, mais c'est la vérité...

Silence...Les deux chevaliers sont complètement sonnés par la nouvelle. Ils s'en veulent tellement... Personne au sanctuaire ne s'est intéressé au jeune Bélier depuis leurs résurrection, et maintenant, ils portent tous le poids de l'acte terrible qui vient d'avoir lieu. Dokho , face à eux, tremble légèrement sous le poids de larmes mal contenues et d'une colère presque palpable... Le pire reste encore à venir.

- C'est pas tout. Pour l'instant il va bien, mais on a des raisons de penser que quelque chose a aggravé son état...Shaka et Shion ont ressentis un cosmos bizarre quant on l'a retrouvé, et notre vierge Marie nationale est déjà sur ses traces, pendant que Shion s'entretient avec Athéna.

-Et Mu? Il est où ?

- On l'a confié aux Gémeaux. Aldébaran est sous le choc, Deathmask en colère , et j'en passe ! J'ai encore Shura , Aioros et Aphrodite à prévenir, de même que les bronzes, pour changer...Je peut passer?

Milo acquiesce de la tête sans prononcer un mot, le regard , et Dokho s'en va sans un regard... D'un commun accord, les deux chevaliers se blottissent l'un contre l'autre, le regard perdu , leurs différents oubliés pour un temps. Ils cherchent du réconfort ...Et leurs âmes crient vengeance.

Mais pourquoi? Et surtout, comment?

===O0O0O===

_" Elle sait."_

_" Ne t'en fait pas ma sœur, cette idiote ne se doute même pas de ce qui l'attend , en vérité. Nous vengerons mes frères et ton époux, Perséphone"_

_" L'autre résiste encore...A ce rythme, Athéna aura le temps de trouver une parade sans difficulté aucune..."_

_"Je fait ce que je peut...Mais il est fort et il n'est plus seul. "_

_"Nous avons besoin de son sang"_

_" Alors il nous faut une approche plus directe. Mes amis, mon très cher fils , vos combattants sont-ils prêts?"_

_Kiki tremble...Il fait froid et il a peur. Et autour de lui, les voix sont menaçantes...Comme des ombres , pour certaines sans noms encore, qui dansent autour de lui, terribles et vengeresses._

_Ce sont des dieux..._

_Il peut ressentir leurs cosmos surpuissant dans chacun de ses os..._

===O0O0O===

Il fait nuit...Shion s'est retranché dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, dans le but officiel de rechercher des informations sur Héra et les moyens de la vaincre , mais surtout pour éviter de briser quelque chose à cause de la colère qui gronde en lui...

On a osé toucher à son fils. Son enfant qui , maintenant, se déteste et le déteste...Bon sang, comme il s'en veut !

Shion plisse les paupières pour retenir les larmes amères qui menacent de couler , serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, et reportant son regard sur le vieux livre qu'il feuillette machinalement... Il n'arrivera à rien dans cet état.

Se levant, l'ancien Bélier se frotte le visage, tentant d'effacer la fatigue, et c'est alors qu'il le sent...Un cosmos familier, mais dont il ne parvient pas à se souvenir.

_"Fait un effort , imbécile"_

A pas de loup, Shion se glisse dans le couloir , utilisant son cosmos pour se diriger dans la pénombre. Ça se rapproche...

Un souffle chaud sur son cou... Le Pope veut se retourner, mais des mains épaisses se referment sur sa gorge, serrant pour l'étouffer.

_"Mourir sans combattre... Hors de question !"_

A l'aveugle, Shion envoie son coude dans le ventre de son agresseur, qui le lâche, tombant sur le sol...Son agresseur est masqué, une épaisse capuche dans une ombre totale , qui le rend invisible. Cependant, son cosmos est familier, si familier...

- Qui est -tu ? Montre-toi!

L'autre reste immobile...Et puis soudain, la Lune, dehors, vient jeter la lumière sur le visage de l'inconnu familier . La respiration de Shion se coupe brusquement. C'est impossible...

-Salut, Shion, je t'ai manqué ?

- Mani ?

L'ancien Cancer sourit tristement. Et quelque chose vient frapper soudain la tête de Shion, qui s'effondre dans la nuit...

_Voilou^^ Bon , ne me tuer pas , je pense pas que mes parents seraient contents^^Sinon, ça va, ça vous plait toujours? Les anciens chevaliers reviennent XD ( oui je les aiment trop pour qu'ils se contentent d'un tout mini rôle^^ )...Après, gentils ou méchants, ça se discute..._

_Pourquoi Mani a essayé de tuer notre Shion national? Et puis , qui sont ces mystérieux adversaires qui aident Héra dans sa vengeance ? Comment Milo et Camus vont-ils régler leurs différents ? Et Mu ? Et puis les autres?_

_Encore une fois désolée pour l'Orthographe , vous aurez qu'à porter plainte contre mon ordi^^ Et merci à tous d'avoir lu^^_

_Comme promis, pas de blagues idiotes, mais laisser quant mêmes des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir...^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà ! La suite , comme promis, avec encore du retard mais bon, que voulez vous, faut que je bosse, moi aussi ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, merci de votre soutien^^_

_« A un ami, une larme » ( décision du jour) , sera plutôt une préquelle qu'un truc indépendant, ça me permettra d'expliquer les couples ^^_

_Hemere : Tu verra bien^^ Un début de réponse dans ce chapitre ( ça va barder pour nos chevaliers préférés^^) Mais je t'assure, moi non plus je ne suis pas sadique ( pourquoi mon nez s'allonge-t-il ? ^^) Allez, enjoy ^^_

_Yume-Yuna __: Coucou ma belle^^ Oui , ils en mettent du temps et c'est volontaire *Sourire sadique et yeux qui brillent* Pour le reste, je suis pas sure pour Apollon mais en tout cas, un certain dieu dont je ne doit pas prononcer le nom oui ! Pour les anciens, je sais , ça a l'air strange, mais je vais m'amuser un coup avec les anciens...Aie confiance ( vive Moogli!^^) Enjoys et big Bisouilles_

_xyz : merci pour ta reviews : je sais pas pour ton pseudo mais bon...En esperant que ce chapitre te plaise, enjoy!^^_

_HayliaMani : Salut ma belle ^^ Tu sais , je t'avais reconnus ^^ Je commence à avoir l'habitude...Merci pour tes reviews ( et pour celles de A un ami, une larme^^) Pour l'orthographe j'ai juste plus de correcteur automatique...Bref pour ton Manichou tu verra bien^^ mais t'inquiète pas trop. Enjoys !_

_lumineuse: Dit je l'aime bien, moi , Saga!XD Bisouilles ma belle en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours..._

**Chapitre 6 : Les liens d'autrefois**

- Quel crétin! Pourquoi?! C'était trop difficile de venir nous voir, nous demander de l'aide? Nous sommes ses frères !

Camus ne répond pas...Il se contente de serrer un peu plus fort Milo tout contre lui, ignorant les larmes de rage qui ruissellent contre la peau pale de son cou. Le scorpion tremble si fort... Pour un peu, le Verseau pense qu'il irait jusqu'à la maison des gémeaux pour demander des comptes au Bélier, si Camus ne desserrait son étreinte ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Son brave Milo...Alors il le sert fort, à l'étouffer, une peur froide au creux de l'estomac... Et si Milo partait, lui aussi ?

A cet instant, Camus sait qu'il en mourrait encore une fois, si le scorpion suivait le chemin du Bélier...Passée la colère, il sait que Milo s'éloignera, camouflant la douleur sous des rires et une attitude de tête brûlée trop bavarde.

Quoi qu'il se passe, ils doivent en parler, il le sais. Pour ne pas se perdre de nouveau...Ils l'ont déjà fait une fois, et vous voyez le résultat ?

Milo sanglote contre son épaule...Et Camus, doucement mais avec force , l'écarte, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le Verseau, pour une fois , ne masque rien, et son cosmos flamboie de toute sa lumière, montrant aux yeux du monde tout l'amour qu'il porte à son ami.

Et pourtant, Milo continue à ne rien voir...

-Camus ? Pourquoi tu mer regarde comme ça...

-Je t'aime, Milo.

Le scorpion se dégage avec brusquerie, lui tournant le dos.

-Non.

-Si.

-Tu ne m'aime pas, Camus. Tu ne peut pas m'aimer, c'est impossible.

-Milo...

-Non !

Le scorpion a crié, les larmes aux yeux, frappant de ses deux poings sur le torse d'un Camus stupéfait.

-Tu ne peut pas m'aimer ! Si tu savais...

-Si je savais quoi ? Répond-moi, Milo !

-Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré, quant tu est mort ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre un morceau de son âme ! Tout les soirs, je buvais comme un trou pour ne plus rien ressentir ! Je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus ...Les autres devaient me forcer à sortir pour que je mette un pied dehors. Déesse, je voulais mourir si fort, à cette époque, que je me serais jeté sous les poings de n'importe quel adversaires ! Ne me touche pas !

Cette fois-ci, Camus l'ignore et l'attire contre lui , malgré les larmes et les coups qui volent...Milo se débat toujours.

- Et puis tu est revenu. Et moi j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment mourir, quant j'ai vu vu que tu était un traître...Ça m'a définitivement brisé le cœur. Et puis tout s'est enchaîné si vite! Vous n'étiez plus des traîtres, et puis nous sommes tous morts, et puis on revis, et puis tu me dit que tu m'aime... C'est trop pour moi ! Et je ne ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau, même si j'ai peur de réver !

Milo cesse de se débattre...Camus le sert plus fort, puis lui relève le menton.

-Je t'aime, Milo, juste ça. Quoi que tu sois, peut importe ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu pense , je t'aime. Si fort que ça fait mal.

-Camus...

-Ça a fait mal, de revenir, sans pouvoir vous prendre, te prendre dans mes bras... Et le mépris dans vos yeux hante encore mes cauchemars les plus noirs...Mais je t'aime et ça , moi, j'en suis sur.

Et très doucement, Camus se pense et pose ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur celles, humides et entrouvertes, de Milo. Le scorpion de répond pas , la langue du Verseau glissant sur sa bouche, allant s'enrouler doucement autour de la sienne.

Milo gémit et, tremblant, pose ses mains sur la nuque de son âme, approfondissant soudain le baiser , tandis que les doigts de Camus lui agrippent les hanches pour le serrer un peu plus fort, lui mordillant les lèvres. De doux, le baiser devient violent, terrifiant par son intensité tandis que les deux chevaliers se serrent l'un contre l'autre, le désespoir presque palpable.

Milo se dégage un instant, haletant …

-Tu m'aime...

Camus hoche la tête...

-Moi aussi je t 'aime.

Et ils se sourient, brillants comme le Soleil...

===O0O0O===

_-Je n'arrive plus à le ressentir.._

_-Tu l'a perdu ?_

_- Quelque chose nous le cache...Athéna n'a pas ce pouvoir, pourtant._

_-Ma sœur n'a pas d'alliés parmi nos pairs, que je sache..._

_-Peut-être, mon fils, mais nous avons des ennemis._

_- Tu pense à..._

_-Oui, mon fils. L'autre bâtard de mon époux...Vif-argent en personne. Mais ça ne change rien...Tes combattants ont déjà frappés. Et ils frapperont encore..._

_- Vif-argent...Pauvre imbécile inconscient... Tu mourra avec cette catin._

_Kiki s'interroge : Qui est ce « Vif-argent » ? _

===O0O0O===

Shion se réveille en sursaut, tandis que le foulard qui lui masque les yeux tombent, dévoilant le regard tristement amusé de pièce est claire, propre, et le Pope est attaché à une chaise confortable, par d'étranges chaines en acier très fines. Shion tire dessus. Elles tiendront, malheureusement...

- Bon, T'est réveillé...Bon dormi, frangin ?

-Sale traître...

-Ola, on se calme ! C'est pas moi qui a décider de t'assommer, alors va piailler chez Asphros si tu veux frapper quelqu'un ! En plus ça nous fera des vacances...

Shion lui jette un regard noir, puis se remet à tirer sur ses chaines...En soupirant, l'ancien cancer se lève, lui immobilisant les poignées.

- Arrête de gigoter...Plus tu remue, plus elles vont se resserrer autour de tes mains . Kardia a réussi à se faire saigner les mains, de cette façon.

- Pose encore une fois tes sales pattes de traîtres sur moi et ça va mal finir...

-Shion, je me suis occupé de toi alors que tu n'était qu'un gosse...Crois-moi, les menaces, ça fait longtemps que ça marche plus, petit agneau.

L'agneau en question lui balance un coup de tête en plein estomac, lui bloquant la respiration. A cet instant, un porte s'ouvre.

-Tout va bien ?

Pas lui...Tout mais pas lui. Ni lui ni Sisyphe, par pitié...S'il vous plais, faites que ce sois un cauchemars...

- El Cid ! Ton petit agneau vient de m'attaquer sauvagement, mais sinon tout va bien...Tu t'en charge ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas...Avec moi, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Shion retient un gémissement.

===O0O0O===

_-Ma Sœur ?_

_-Que fait tu ici ? _

_-Je suis venu t'aider dans la guerre qui s'annonce...J'ai appris pour ton chevalier. Mes Ailes sont à ta disposition.  
-Comment ça ?Pourquoi m'aider?_

_-J'ai moi-même un compte à régler avec ma belle-maman adorée...Ainsi que d'autres._

_- Je te remercie, mon frère...J'accepte ton aide avec joie._

===O0O0O===

Mu ouvre les yeux avec difficultés...Son dos le brûle douloureusement, et il peut sentir les bleus, les plais, et les nombreuses fractures qui parsèment son corps, pouvant à peine bouger à cause de la douleur. Bizarre...

Le chevalier est allongé sur un lit confortable, des draps épais masquant sa silhouette, tandis qu'une lumière vive lui brûle les paupières ...Mu gémit. Il n'arrive pas à discerner le monde autour de lui, tant la lumière se fait blessante, comme si des milliards d'aiguilles lui perçaient le regard. Sa tête le brûle...

Et puis soudain, l'éblouissante blancheur se fait simple lueur, tandis qu'une main douce écarte les mèches pales devant ses yeux, lui caressant le front.

Il connaît cette main.

Des droit larges ,et une paume couverte de cals , avec une odeur propre d'océan...En cherchant bien, il peut sans peine imaginer les yeux clairs et inquiet, la chevelure azur...

-Sa..ga...

-Ne parle pas...Tu est malade ,et moi je suis un imbécile.

-Où...

-Tu n'a pas quitté la maison. Kanon est parti chercher de l'aide , puis on t'a mis au lit. Deathmask et Aldébaran sont actuellement entrain de ronfler dans mon salon, tandis que mon frère s'est retranché dans sa chambre...Et toi, tu nous as fait une poussée de fièvre assez magistrales, avant de te mettre à saigner du nez et des oreilles de manière assez magistrales.

-D'accord...

- A partir de maintenant, plus de thé, mais des médicaments et de l'eau. Tu prend ce qu'on te donne sans grogner, tu te repose et tu ne met plus un pied hors de ce lit, quant bien même le Sanctuaire est attaqué, c'est clair ?

-Saga...

- Non. Tu est plus têtu qu'un mulet, Mu, mais c'est hors de question que tu te suicide sans le vouloir à cause de ton entêtement... Bon Sang, Mu, Je...

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Shion ?

Dokho vient de faire irruption dans la chambre , le regard remplis d'inquiétude …Derrière lui, les chevaliers du Cancer et du Taureau se réveille , à grand renfort de grognements.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je suis passé le voir, tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas chez lui , mais j'ai trouver ça.

- Une plume blanche ? Tu te fais des idées, mon pauvre Dokho...Je pense que …

A cette instant , le mur sur lequel est appuyé Saga explose , et les chevaliers d'ors se retrouvent nez à nez avec trois combattants qui les regardent, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et les cadavres de quelques gardes à leurs pieds. Personnes pour les arrêter, puisque les deux premières maisons sont vides

- Alors c'est ça les légendaires chevaliers d'Athéna ? Pitoyable !

- Ceci est un sanctuaire sacré ! Déclinez donc vos identités, que je sache qui je vais tuer.

Kanon est furieux, et ça se sent: dans ses mots, dans son attitude... Et c'est alors que Mu se rend compte que l'un des combattants est une femme, une jeune fille , avec un masque noir sur des yeux dorés et la bouche tordu dans un rictus méprisant.

- Tu veux savoir qui tu va tuer ? Et avec quelle armure , petit chat? Tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un paria, alors écarte toi , petit Dragon des Mers , si traître à ton seigneur, qui veut mourir pour une déesse faible et stupide!

- Du calme, Aigle ! Nous ne sommes pas venu nous battre...Nous voulons simplement le chevalier du Bélier, et nous tuerons ceux qui s'opposent à nous. Alors écartez-vous.

- Va au diable. Vous ne le toucherez pas.

-C'est une menace, petit chaton?

- Un simple promesse

L'autre rit, un rire de dément effrayant. Son armure est noire, sombre, mais pas comme un surplis de spectre, non...Celle-ci respire la violence, et semble brûler d'un éclat sanglant à la lueur de la lune …Une armure de démon, semblable à celles de ces compagnons et pourtant différentes.

- Je suis Danilo, Sire Loup, l'épée d'Arès. Et mes compagnons sont Nyha, Dame Aigle, l'arc d'Arès, et Hugo, Sire Ours, le marteau d'Arès. Maintenant que votre souhait est satisfait, vous pouvez mourir.

D'un même geste, les chevaliers d'Athéna appellent leurs armure, tandis que Mu ferme les yeux...Très fort.

_Voilou ! Alors, verdict?^^ Sont beaux mes combattants d'Ares , Hein ? ^^ Pour le couple de Shion, je me suis éclatée donc ne me tuer pas...Merci^^_

_Vif-argent n'est pas une invention, je vous rassure...C'est vraiment un Dieu Grec, mais je vous laisse deviner lequel. Vous peignez pas, je vous ait laissé des indices ( je suis gentille non?^^)...Non, il est interdit de frapper l'auteure!_

_Prochain chapitre consacré à Shion et les autre, Camillo qui continue ( ah, je les aimes ces deux là) , et révélation de l'identité du mystérieux Dieu en question^^_

_Si vous me mettez pas de reviews , je lâche Seiya et les chevaliers de Bronze sur vous ( surtout Seiya ^^), promis ! Non mais, on ne plaisante plus hein ( Oula la menace qui tue PTDR)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Je vous adore ! Vos commentaires m'ont donnés des ailes, si bien que je poste un nouveau chapitre cette semaine... Merci les gens !_

_Je pense que je vais passé la fics en M...Ça devient de pire en pire et ça risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant...Si vous voyer ce que je veux dire^^ Mes pauvres petits chevaliers...J'adore les martyriser!^^( Désolée et mes excuses à l'auteur...)_

_A une larme , un ami est en cours de suite...Je la posterais bientôt, pour ceux que ça intéresse._

_Bref Enjoys!^^_

_HalyaMani : Beuh ! Te fait du Boudu PTDR ! Sérieusement, t'inquiète, déjà que ça me fait super plaisir que tu continue à lire , je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça: Pour le reste demande aux autres auteurs^^ Plus sérieusement encore, tu va enfin avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre sur Manigoldo ...Enjoys et j'attends tes réactions^^A plus ma belle ^^_

_Lorientad : Salut^^ T'inquiète ça va pas être triste !Niark ! Enjoys et à plus...(Petit regard de sadique)_

_Hemere : Salut ma belle ! Si si Seiya en plus je te le réserve XD, comme ça c'est toi qu'il ira embêter ^^( et ça fera des vacances aux autres) : considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël anticipé^^ Quant au reste de tes question et bien...C'est la surprise!^^ Enjoys et Big bisous._

_Xarinam : ça va, ça va, la voilà, ta suite^^! PTDR si tu veux , moi je préfère les ors (Kanon!) mais chacun ses goûts XD : Super contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours...A la revoyure, comme on dit chez nous!^^_

_Aller trêve de délires psychotiques enjoys et review!^^_

**Chapitre 7 : Du sang, des larmes, du feu et des ombres...**

_-Les soldats de mon frère ont pénétrés dans ton sanctuaire, ma sœur..._

_-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mes chevaliers s'en occupent._

_-Les cavaliers sont plus puissants, je pense. Tu veux envoyer tes hommes à la mort ?_

_-Ils sont trois, mon cher frère. Et mes hommes , comme tu dit, ont déjà trompés la mort une fois._

_-Si tu le dit, ma sœur..._

_-Au fait, mon frère... Mon Grand Pope a disparu. Tu n'y serait pas pour quelque chose ?_

===O0O0O===

-Bonjour, Shion...

El Cid tend une main sure vers l'ancien bélier, mais ce dernier s'écarte avec un frémissement, tandis que l'autre soupire. L'ancien Capricorne soulève la chaise abandonné par Manigoldo, puis s'assoit , silencieux.

Il attend... Rodrigue a toujours su, contrairement à Sisyphe, quant il fallait parler et quant il fait se taire, face à Shion. Celui-ci en tremble presque : ils lui ont manqués...Il aimerait tellement se jeter dans les bras de l'autre, mais maintenant, c'est impossible. Ils ont trahis...

- L'emplumé ne devrait pas tarder...On va l'attendre, d'accord ?

Shion ne répond pas , perdu dans ses pensées et ses regrets...

Ses deux amours...L'un feu, l'autre vent. Ils l'ont sauvés, autrefois, éclairant les ténèbres qui régnaient alors en son cœur. Maintenant, ils sont de mèches avec ceux qui veulent tuer son enfant.

Mu...Shion espère de tout son cœur que Saga et les autres sauront le protéger. Pour lui, c'est déjà un peu trop tard.

L'ancien Bélier frémit tandis que Sisyphe entre dans la pièce, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui, avant de venir tester les liens de Shion. Celui-ci tremble comme une feuille, les yeux clos...Sans un mot, Sisyphe lui effleure les cheveux, et l'Ancien Bélier se laisse faire un instant , avant de se reprendre et de cracher au visage de l'autre, qui s'écarte en silence, tandis qu'El Cid fait un sourire sans joie. Presque comme autrefois...

- Tu nous hais donc tant que ça, petit agneau ?

Des souvenirs remontent...Les moments d'autrefois, passés tout les trois. La chaleur, les rires , le bonheur sans fin d'aimer et d'être aimé...Son cœur se tord un peu plus dans sa poitrine: ils l'ont sauvés, ses amants terribles, et maintenant, rien que leurs présence à tout les deux lui coupe presque la respiration, tandis que des larmes commencent à couler. Shion n'a jamais pu les pleurer.

Est-ce cela, ce que Mu a ressenti en le voyant couvert d'un surplis, le regard froid ? Parce que ça fait mal, à en mourir encore une fois...

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous trahis ?

Sisyphe hausse un sourcil, l'air surpris, tandis qu'El Cid soupire, balançant un coup de coude au premier... A en voir leurs posture, ils aimeraient le soutenir, mais savent qu'ils les rejettera , s'ils essayent.

-C'était pour quoi, ça ?

- Dit-le lui...Je t'avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner...

Shion n'y comprend plus rien et commence à paniquer, tirant de plus en plus sur les chaînes. Manigoldo a raison, elles se resserrent de plus en plus, mais le Bélier s'en fiche...Il faut qu'il parte d'ici.

Deux mains calleuses d'archer stoppent soudain ses mouvements, le forçant à lever les paupières.

- Nous ne sommes plus des chevaliers d'Athéna ,petit agneau.

- Je sais. Vous n'êtes rien d'autres qu'une bande de traîtres !

- Non plus. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas.

- Je ne comprend pas... Lâche moi et détache-moi !

- Je t'ai déjà dit autrefois que non. Nous ne te lâcherons jamais, Shion, tu est à nous comme nous sommes à toi. Quant à notre trahison...Nous ne servons plus Athéna, c'est vrai, mais nous sommes à présent les ailes d'Hermès, l'un de ses proches alliés dans la guerre qui s'annonce . Son seul allié, quant on y pense...

- Tu ment.

- Il ne ment pas. Nous ne t'avons jamais mentis. Mais nous sommes les seuls que tu pourrais écouter...Alors je t'en supplie, Shion, croie-nous !

El Cid tire brusquement l'ancien l' ancien bélier en arrière, rejoignant leurs lèvres dans un baiser violent, remplis de désespoir et de frustration. Un baiser comme ceux d'autrefois. Shion lui rend sans le vouloir, pleurant de plus belle...

-Croit en nous, petit mouton ...

===O0O0O===

-Bien ...Qui veut commencer ? Nyha ? Honneur aux dames, après tout...

-Si c'est pour affronter l'autre clown sans armure, très peu pour moi, je veux bien te le laisser. Mais le rouquin est plutôt mignon...Les autres, je suggère qu' Hugo s'en occupe...Comme ça, il pourra faire un peu d'exercice .

-Je ne suis pas là pour ramasser tes restes, amie Aigle...Et je n'ait pas besoin d'exercice !

Dokho a une mimique de dégoût, tandis que Kanon se crispe brusquement...Les trois autres les ignorent, trop occupés à se disputer. Mu s'est recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant à cause de la fièvre. Saga le surveille du coin de l'œil, inquiet: l'atlante semble s'être retranché dans son esprit.

Jamais il ne les laissera le lui prendre... Pas cette fois.

-Bon, c'est d'accord. J'affronte le rouquin et Hugo et toi, vous vous charger des autres... On va s'amuser un mon mignon, en piste !

La mâchoire crispée, Dokho se met en position de combat, tandis que la jeune femme se place face à lui , une étincelle folle dans le regard...Son armure a des reflets rougeoyants , comme si elle était constituée de braises à peine éteintes, des ailes de métal se déployant derrière elle. Un carquois vide et un arc étrange, très fin et noir, complètent la panoplie.

D'un geste souple, la jeune femme fait apparaître une flèche entre ses doigts , celle-ci pourtant sans pointe. Elle l'encoche, tandis que ses deux camarades échangent un sourire.

-Allons-y...

**-_Par la colère du dragon !_**

Sans difficulté, la jeune femme esquive, l'attaque de Dokho allant frapper le roc qui explose un peu plus loin. Nyha atterrit en souplesse sur l'une des colonnes . Avec un rire de trille d'oiseau , elle met la balance en joue, la flèche s'enflammant soudain entre ses doigts. Un cosmos brûle...et Ce cosmos semble familier, même si Dokho, à cause du masque,ne parvient pas à la reconnaître, la demoiselle...

- Dommage Dokho, je t'aimais bien..._**Par l'appel du Condor !**_

Les flammes grandissent, prenant la forme d'un oiseau terrible donc les chevaliers peuvent entendre le cri perçant , et puis Nyha lâche sa flèche qui touche un Dokho stupéfait de plein fouet, dans un déluge de flamme déchaînées...

-J'ai fini, Loup...A toi ?

-Alors ça, c'est amusant …Tu vieillis donc, ma vieille ? Parce que ta vue baisse...

Les flammes décroissent ...Pour dévoiler un Dokho indemne, protégé par une amazone aux cheveux d'un roux profond , un masque brillant cachant son visage. C'est un chevalier d'argent qu'étrangement tous reconnaissent. La Dame d'Aiolia...

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?!

-Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que tu est courageuse, jeune tigresse...Qui est tu ?

-Je suis Marine...Chevalier de l'Aigle.

Et la guerrière d'Arès sourit...Que voilà un combat amusant !

===O0O0O===

_-Le Combat continue...Tes trois cavaliers m'impressionnent, mon fils._

_-Ce sont de bons combattants. Surtout mon arc...Mais ils sont trop joueurs avec leurs adversaires.ça les perdra, je pense...Mais pas aujourd'hui .Aujourd'hui , ils vaincront._

_-Dit moi, mon frère, tu n'a que trois petits soldats à qui tu a offert les armes que je t'avait données ? C'est un gâchis monstrueux!_

_-Oh, le boiteux, ne t'inquiète pas...Les autres sont en retard, c'est tout._

_-Laisse le en paix, mon époux. Ma Dame, j'aimerais moi aussi apporter ma contribution à votre édifice._

_-Je t'en pris, Aphrodite , que nous suggère-tu ? _

_-Mon cher Ares, tes combattants sont actuellement entrain d'avaler leurs forces...Et si moi, j'évaluais leurs faiblesse ?_

_-Que voilà une idée touchante, ma chère !Et que propose tu ?_

_-Aphrodite, j'accepte ta proposition. Mais si ton intervention dérange de serait-ce que d'un iota, l'action de mon fils adoré, je veillerais à ce que tu en paye le prix, c'est clair ?_

_-Je Comprend... Et je ne te dirais rien, Artémis, c'est une surprise !_

_-J'ai confiance en toi pour mettre la pagaille, tu et douée pour ça...Après tout, tu nous l'a déjà montrer à de nombreuses reprises._

_-Tu m 'en veux encore , ma Dame ?_

_-Pour Troie ? Certainement, oui !_

_Kiki frissonne...Il a de plus en plus froid, et il peut sentir quelque chose s'écouler de son corps, plus précisément de ses poignées. Par un effort monumental de volonté, il tourne sa tête . Les couleurs réapparaissent, le Monde devant ses yeux..._

_Le petit bélier se trouve dans l'antique salle de ce qui ressemble à un château de pierre, et il peut apercevoir , un peu plus loin, un petit groupe de personnages vêtus bizarrement et assis sur ce qui ressemble à des ...Trônes ?_

_Ils semblent tous sortis d'un conte pour enfants, avec leurs beaux visages et leurs armures de lumières. Seule, une n'en porte pas..._

_C'est une femme rousse, de petite taille, vêtue d'une simple robe sombre, une plume de paon dans les cheveux comme unique ornement. Elle semble plongée dans une discussion houleuse avec une autre dame à la merveilleuse chevelure dorée, tandis qu'un vieux boiteux que Kiki n'avait pas remarqué et un jeune homme de l'age de l'hôte humain de la déesse, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pales, se défient du regard. _

_Les autres ne bougent pas. Une jeune fille , vêtu de noirs, en appuyée contre une autre femme aux cheveux couleurs sables, qui lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. _

_Ses poignées le brûlent, à présent. Et lorsque Kiki tourne son regard vers ses mains, tandis que peu à peu la lucidité revient, il retient un petit cri de terreur..._

_Du sang. Partout, sur ses mains et autour de lui...Le petit atlante flotte dans une rivière de sang...Alors il hurle, mais personne ne l'entend._

===O0O0O===

-Non, Seiya, c'est hors de question pour vous de mettre un pied au sanctuaire !

-Mais Shaina ! Et si Saori a besoin de nous ? Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna, nous aussi !De plus , nous avons des armures divines !Et si le Sanctuaire est attaqué?

Tous peuvent entendre le ricanement d'Ikki , depuis la cuisine...

-Seiya, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute ce qu'on te dit et reste tranquille !Met toi ça dans le crane, Athéna n'a pas besoin de nous, puisqu'on est en pa... Hyoga, va voir qui sonne, s'il te plaît.

Soupirant, le russe se redresse, puis s'en va ouvrir la porte, tombant , stupéfait, sur un Shaka en armure qui le regarde fixement, ses yeux bleus mis-clos fixés sur lui.

-Alors, c'est qui ? Si c'est Tatsumi, rend moi service et fait le partir...Il me tape sur le système, depuis que Saori est au sanctuaire...Ma princesse par ci, ma princesse par là...

Le silence seul lui répond...Et Seiya, inquiet, se redresse, avant de tomber et de se cogner la tête en gémissant dans sa hâte de rejoindre le chevalier d'or, qui , toujours immobile, continue de les regarder en silence.

Shiryu redresse la tête du livre qu'il feuillette distraitement, tandis qu'Ikki abandonne ses fourneaux , posant son tablier sur un fauteuil, dans le salon, et hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant son ancien adversaire. Shun, lui, est invisible...

-Shaka ? Par la Déesse, que fait-tu ici ?

-Le Sanctuaire est menacé.

Seiya trépigne presque sur place, comme un petit enfant, tandis qu Hyoga s'écarte pour laisser passer la Vierge...Et c'est alors qu'il remarque ,sur le sol, une petite flaque rougeoyante...Du Sang.

Le Cygne a juste le temps de rattraper Shaka avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre, exténué, de larges zébrures sur son dos, l'armure de la Vierge tombant en miettes, comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment fouetté.

-Shaka !

-Tout...Tout va bien. Fermez la porte ...Et par pitié...Ne laisser personnes rentrer tant que ...je ne suis pas remis. C'est...C'est nous sommes tous morts.

===O0O0O===

-Tu as sentis ? Il y a eu une véritable déferlante de Cosmos dans la maison des gémeaux...

Se redressant, Camus s' étire sans répondre, avant de se lever pour prendre doucement Milo contre lui, les mains jointes sur le ventre du scorpion...Effectivement, il a senti. Et ça l'inquiète de plus en plus.

Son âme est crispée, blottie tout contre lui pour y chercher un peu de chaleur, du réconfort...C'est assez ironique pour un chevalier de glace, mais pas désagréable. Et puis, il s'agit de Milo, alors...

Il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment vilain. On est bien loin de la simple vengeance, selon le Verseau, et puis cette histoire a quelque chose de vraiment pas net...Depuis quant les Dieux décident de s'en prendre non pas à Athéna en personnes, mais à un seul de ses chevaliers, en particulier ?

Ça va beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple histoire de revanche à prendre. Ou même qu'une simple dispute de famille...

Camus sert un peu plus Milo contre lui. Le scorpion enfouie sans un mot son doux visage dans les cheveux soyeux, inspirant profondément. Lui aussi est inquiet. Si leurs amis se battent, en bas, ils aimeraient de tout cœur pouvoir les aider, alors que le devoir leurs impose de rester là, sagement, et d'attendre.

Camus devrait remonter chez lui, il le sais. Les autres doivent certainement dormir , à une heure pareille, mais il faudrait les prévenir...Pourtant, il reste, là, à serrer son âme contre lui, en l 'étouffant presque. Ainsi, il peut ressentir les battements profonds du cœur de l'autre, et ça le réconforte un peu. Il n'est pas seul.

Tout doucement, le Verseau cherche les lèvres de Milo et l'embrasse, profondément, amoureusement. Une guerre se prépare, et il le sait. C'est pourquoi ils n'iront pas plus loin. Pas ce soir, en tout cas...

Camus veux pouvoir prendre son temps, pour vénérer chaque atomes du Scorpion pendants des heures, sans la menace de sang et de larmes pesant sur sa tette...Il veut pouvoir rire avec Milo, passer de longues journées au lit , à ne rien faire d'autre que s'aimer sans crainte, dans la douce quiétude que procure la paix.

Mais pas maintenant...Maintenant, il faut attendre , puis se battre. Et le Verseau sais déjà ce pourquoi il combattra, et la personne qu'il cherchera à protéger, toujours. Il se battra en Homme, cette fois-ci.

Et il sais , sans besoin de parler, que Milo pense exactement pareil...

===O0O0O===

_-Tes Chevaliers sont courageux, ma sœur... Même leurs femmes se battent au coté des hommes._

_-Vif-Argent ? Pourquoi tes Ailes n'ont pas ramener Shion parmi les siens ?_

_-Ils ont un peu de mal à le convaincre, je le crains. C'est dur pour lui de ce retrouver face à eux dans un moment pareil..._

_-Mon frère, je ne comprend pas...Tu veux dire que..._

_-Je sais, ma sœur. Tu voulaient qu'ils reposent en paix. Mais c'est eux seuls qui ont choisis...Pour te protéger encore une fois. Après tout, c'est peut-être moi qu'ils servent actuellement, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans leurs cœur..._

_-Comment a-tu pu, avec Hadès aux Enfers ?_

_-Suis-je le Dieu des voleurs, ou un vulgaire petit Messager ? Je vais où je veux, ma sœur, et les frontières ne sont rien pour moi. Même celles posées par mon cher Oncle...Et puis, j'ai son heaume, non ?_

_-Marine ne tiendra pas longtemps...Et je n'ait toujours aucune nouvelles de Shaka. _

_-Ne t'en fait pas...Deux de mes ailes sont déjà en route. De plus, j'ai retrouvé le petit Bélier..._

_-Où -est-s'il ? Est ce qu'il est blessé ?_

_-Oui. Héra a déjà commencé le rituel. Ne manque plus que le sang des autres réparateurs, ainsi que d'autres ingrédients, mais moins importants. Pour le moment , le petit se bat, mais pourra-t-il tenir ? Je ne pense pas très longtemps..._

_-Les autres savent ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire ?_

_-Non. Sinon Père aurait déjà eu vent de cette histoire... Je vais essayé de prendre contact avec le gosse, pour qu'il tienne un peu plus longtemps...Mais je ne te promet rien._

_-Merci, mon frère._

_Voilou!^^ Alors Verdict ? Pauvre Shion...J'ai un peu mal au cœur en voyant comment je fait souffrir mes pauvres petits atlantes...Dans le chapitre suivant, je peut vous annoncer déjà que Mu va ( encore) s'en prendre dans la tronche, même si ce coup là c'est de sa faute..._

_Pour le couple de Shion, j'adore Sisyphe/El Cid et Shion/El Cid...C'est un bon moyen de mélanger les deux non ? Oh ça va, ça va, vous pleigner pas Beuh!^^ Je prévoit aussi un grand retour des spectres...Contents ? Oui, Touffe de poils ( Eaque), Mono-sourcils ( Radamanthe) et gros sadique ( mon Minos à moi!^^) : les surnoms ne sont pas de moi, mais de ma meilleure amie , et ils sont malheureusement restés..._

_A votre Avis, qui a agressé Shaka ? Nos petits bronzes d'amour ( Dégage Seiya -* ) vont-t-'il s'en tirer ? Que voulait dire Aphrodite? Et quel est ce fichu rituel ? Et puis surtout, est-ce vraiment une simple histoire de famille ?...Mes chers amis, la suite au prochain chapitre^^( Niark) Non, j'ai déjà dit, on ne frappe pas l'auteur!( et on ne la brûle pas non plus...^^)_

_Vous avez été absolument géniaux avec tout vos commentaires tous plus gentils les uns les autres...Continuer à m'en mettre plein je vous adore!^^Ça m'encourage un max et comme ça je poste plus vite^^_

_Si vous avez des envis au niveau des fandoms ou mieux : des suggestions ( oui je suis un peu à cours ) , n'hésiter pas et MP moi ou laissez moi une reviews pour ceux qui peuvent pas..._

_Je m'excuse pour les coupures et autres erreurs de frappes...J'ai changé de traitement de textes et j'ai depuis pas mal de Bugs...Donc encore une fois ne m'en voulez pas ni pour ça ni pour l'orthographe SVP_

_Si vous êtes pas sages c'est Tatsumi ( vous savez, le majordome^^ ) que je lacherais sur vous ! (Mouahahaha!) Oui, je sais, je fait ( un peu) peur..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Oula ! Du coup, à cause des vacances, j'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre ( que voici), donc je suis franchement désolée pour l'attente...Consolez-vous, ma meilleure amie ( votre plus fervente défenseuse^^) m'a fait remarquer que ce chapitre était franchement court (encore plus court que les autres, pour vous donnez un ordre d'idée...), donc on en a profité pour l'agrandir un peu...Enfin, surtout moi, pendant qu'elle me vidait ma réserve de bonbons en me traitant de sadique._

_Du coup, pas mal de rebondissements , et nos chevaliers dans la mouise ( encore et toujours XD)_

_Pour les concernés, la suite d'À une larme , un ami, est en court de réalisation, et sera bientôt posté, c'est promis^^ J'ai aussi deux trois autres trucs en court, que je pense aussi posté dans le courant du mois ...(entre autre un début de fic sur Aion , jeu génial que je conseille aux fans de fantasy^^Contactez-moi par PM pour ceux que ça intéresse^^)_

_**Yume-Yuna** : Salut ma Belle!^^ Désolée pour mon retard à moi, surtout...D'accord pour Tatsumi, je te l'envoie dés que possible XD ...Seiya va effectivement s'en prendre pas mal dans la tronche, mais ça c'est pas dans ce chapitre XD merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ça fait super plaisir surtout que c'est pratiquement ma 1e Fics...Oui, je les fais (involontairement ) court, mes chapitres^^ Du coups en espérant que celui-ci te plaise, j'attends tes réactions^^Bisouilles_

_**Lumineuse **: Mais je veut des bonbons, moi...XD jolie métaphore^^Contente de voir que mon trio adoré te plait aussi ^^ mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que Kiki va encore s'en prendre dans la tronche sur quelques chapitres...(Pitié, ne me frappe pas!^^)Pour Seiya, il me sert encore à quelque chose, donc je vais « m'amuser » encore un peu avec...Aller, Bisouilles, Merki, et j'attends avec impatience tes réactions pour ce chapitre_ !

_**Sheraz **: Salut^^ Consœur ! (oui j'adore mettre mes persos dans des situations compliquées^^ Et ça continue dans ce chapitre)...Disons que le Sagittaire est ...Oui bon c'est Sisyphe, quoi ! XD Mais je l'adore ( Miaou!)_

_Du coups, merci pour ta fidélité, et je suis super contente que tu apprécie « A une larme , un ami »( tu doit être l'une des rares à avoir lu quant je disais qu'il s'agissait d'une préquelle)^^ Merki beaucoup et Bisouilles !_

_**Yami Jay** : une revenante XD!Comment va ? Oui ça commence bien...Par contre pour Shaka le coupable va pas tout de suite morfler...Désolée. ( Merki de suivre cette histoire, ça me fait super plaisir, bisouilles et enjoys!)_

_**leila26 **: Promis, je vais pas (trop ) martyriser Shaka^^ ( rien qu'un peu) : en tout cas, merci de lire , ça faire super plaisir, bisouilles et enjoys !_

_**Lubie-Folie **: tu lit pendant tes heures de bureaux ? Ouh la vilaine XD ...On verra pour la fin^^Un début de réponse dans ce chapitre...Et je jure solennellement d'éclaircir un peu tout ça dans les suivants. Kiki va morfler, comme le reste, mais je suis sadique et je l'assume XD T 'inquiète les ors commencent à se réveiller , le concernant...Pour les bronzes, Y'en a au moins un ( que j'adore) qui va morfler aussi ...Bisouilles, Merki beaucoup et enjoys !_

_**Lorientad **: Encore merci pour ta fidélité : du coup, vu que celui-ci est vraiment long, je ne vais pas le relire ( en espérant que mon traitement de texte ne me coupe pas la moitié du texte) La suite ici, j'attends tes réactions et big bisouilles !_

_**Cindygemini**:Bien deviné XD Oui ,c'est effectivement Hermès, qui est l'un de mes dieux préférés...Des Gémeaux tu dit ? Je savais pas...Tu vient de me donner une idée géniale pour la suite!^^En tout cas, merci encore de lire , ça me fait super plaisir : bisouilles ma belle, et enjoys !_

**Chapitre 8 : Ailes d'Azur et de sang...**

**-Par l'appel du Condor !**

Marine évite en souplesse une seconde flèche, plongeant au sol et se relevant d'une roulade, avant de frapper la colonne sur laquelle est posée l'Arc D'Arès, qui trébuche, avant d'effectuer un vif saut périlleux pour atterrir un peu plus loin, arc encore tendu.

-Alors, Nyha, tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

Les deux amis de l'Arc regardent le combat d'un peu plus loin, un sourire sur les lèvres...

La jeune femme, cachée derrière son masque , jette un regard furibond à son compagnon de l'épée, avant d'encocher à la vitesse de l'éclair et de tirer une nouvelle flèche, qui frôle Marine de près...Avant que celle-ci ne soit jetée à Terre, frappée par derrière par la combattante d'Arès.

**-**Espèce de lâche !

L'Arc d'Arès jette un regard glaciale à Kanon, traînant Marine par les cheveux tandis qu'elle se retourne pour affronter Dokho, déjà en position, de la colère dans ses yeux d'émeraudes brillantes.

Soudain, la guerrière lâche l'Aigle qui s'effondre, encoche une autre flèche et tire , en un souffle, à toute vitesse .

**-Par l'appel du Condor !**

-Merci de ton aide, Marine..._**Les 100 dragons suprêmes de Rozan **__! _

L'attaque touche violemment l'Arc d'Arès, qui voltige , pour s'effondrer un peu plus loin, tandis que l'oiseau de feu frappe Dokho de plein fouet, la Balance s'étant placé devant Marine, un bouclier de lumière levé pour la protéger.

Des applaudissements se font entendre.

-Et bien Dokho, content de voir que tu n'a pas perdu la main !

Cette voix...C'est impossible, ils ont ramassés son corps, autrefois. Cela a détruit Shion, et s'il n'y avait pas eux Sisyphe ou El Cid...Non . C'est une illusion.

Et pourtant...Des cheveux longs, d'un bleu profond , semblables à une marée de soie claire, si douce, encadrant un visage d'une beauté sauvage, mangé par deux yeux pales, où brille une flamme malicieuse. L'autre est vêtue d'une armure brillante, pourtant grise, et très proche de l'armure d'or qu'il portait autrefois.C'est comme si c'était de l'argent liquide, filtrant la lumière et la renvoyant , dans toute sa splendeur miroitante. Du vif-argent...Du mercure.

-Alors, on ne salut plus ses vieux amis ?

-Tu est mort ! Tu...Shion en est presque mort, lui aussi , par la Déesse ! Tu n'est pas là, c'est impossible !

Et pourtant si. Car c'est bien Albafica , ancien Poisson , qui se tient tranquillement assis, perché au dessus de la maison des Gémeaux. C'est bien lui qui tristement, hoche la tête devant le regard furieux et blessé de la Balance, avant de bondir avec souplesse pour s'approcher de Mu, ignorant le geste protecteur de Saga et le regard effrayé d 'Aldébaran. En lui, il y a toujours cette même souplesse, ces gestes surs , mais c'est comme si un poids profond avait été ôté de ses épaules. Oui...A présent, il semble libre.

Kanon gronde littéralement, tandis que l'ancien poisson , inquiet, s'agenouille devant le Bélier gémissant.

-Ne le touchez pas.

-Ou sinon quoi, Kanon des Gémeaux ?

-Je vous renverrais en enfer de mes propres mains.

-L'amour fait faire des folies, Kanon des Gémeaux, mais ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne pourra pas tenir, s'il te plaît...C'est mauvais pour la santé.

Le sourire de l'ancien poisson se fait plus doux, tandis qu'il effleure doucement les cheveux du Bélier, posant une main froide sur son front...Dans cette position, Saga ne peut s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance étrange avec Shion. La même force...Mais en même temps, la même fragilité, et le même respect, la même tendresse paternelle pour le petit Bélier. Comme si c'était sa famille ...

-Ne le touche pas ! Tu veux l'empoisonner ?

-Ne te fait pas plus idiot que tu ne l'est, Dokho...Le poison, à présent, je le contrôle .Ton protégé ne risque rien...

Et Albafica adresse un sourire glacé à la Balance …

-Que fait-tu ici?Tu est mort...Est-tu un renégat ?

-Je ne suis plus un chevalier d'Athéna...Et je suis venu voir l'état du petit.

-Tu est donc un traître ?

-Non. Vous ignorez tous une foule de choses, Dokho, et ce n'est pas à moi de vous donnez ces réponses. Quant à Mu, il n'a pas été attaqué par un chevalier ennemi...Mais par Athè.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Une déesse. Une sale teigne avec un vilain caractère : elle tue les gens à petit feu par simple contact. Dokho, j'aimerai faire plus pour lui, pour vous tous...J'ignore s'il survivra.

-Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que vous dites la vérité ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas, et je n'ait aucunes preuves à vous présenter, Saga .Mais il faut me croire...Je ne ment pas.

-Assez de Ba...vargades ! **Par l'Appel du condor!**

La flèche file droit vers Albafica, qui l'évite sans difficulté. L'arc d'Arès , debout, le fixe avec fureur, son masque détruit...Elle est très belle, presque familière, aux yeux de Dokho. Mais, à cause de la fatigue, il ne parvient pas à se souvenir. Tous est si flou dans sa mémoire...

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? **Par les roses piranhas !**

Dokho, épuisé, s'effondre comme un sac sur le sol, tandis que Saga se précipite vers Mu, le serrant contre lui...Le Bélier gémit, fiévreux. Il marmonne , appelant les noms de Shion, Aioros, Kanon...Tous les chevaliers d'ors, même l'ancien Pope en personne.

Saga hésite, puis dépose un baiser léger sur le front pâle du jeune Bélier. Celui-ci gémit, tremblotant comme une feuille,et se sert un peu plus contre celui qui, autrefois , a pris la vie de son maître, tandis que Kanon leurs jettent un regard inquiet, interrogeant son frère en silence . Albafica les observe discrètement du coin de l'œil, sourit ,et puis s'avance...Le petit n'est pas seul, alors maintenant à lui de se battre contre ces démons d'Arès, qui menace celle qu'il n'a jamais cessé de considérer comme Sa Déesse...Alors il se battra, pour Athéna, le souvenir d'un jeune homme malicieux aux yeux couleur d'améthyste ne quittant pas son cœur. Encore une fois...

_« Tu ne va pas mourir, petit mouton, n'est ce pas ? »_

Et le combat reprend, plus sanglant que jamais...

===O0O0O===

Tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil confortable, dans sa maison, Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des Poissons , observe ses roses, un merveilleux tapis pourpre fleurissant autour de lui, parsemé de blanc, noir, jaune, bleu, et de toutes les couleurs possibles, s'entremêlant autour de lui...Leurs parfum est si doux. On en oublierai presque le poison violent , les dents tranchantes ou la soif de sang de certaines , ces attributs cachés sous leurs parfums envoûtants, leurs faibles épines et leurs étourdissantes couleurs...Mais le Chevalier a appris à les respecter...A les aimer , aussi.

Cela doit venir du fait que ,contrairement à ses successeurs, le sang et la peau du Poissons ne sont pas empoisonnés...Ou peut-être le sont-ils, allez savoir...

-Bonjour, mon enfant...

Se retournant d'un bond, Aphrodite se retrouve nez à nez avec une femme, un peu plus jeune que la Déesse_, _certainement, et d'une beauté époustouflante...Ses cheveux blonds ont la texture de la soie, et la teinte de l'or fondu, tandis que ses yeux , perles bleues miroitantes, fixent le Chevalier avec un amusement non feint.

-Qui êtes vous ? Ceci est le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, comment …

-Oh, je suis simplement venu rendre une petite visite à ma chère frangine...Dit moi, elle sont à toi, toutes ces roses ? Elles sont très belles...

-Je...Merci.

-J'aime beaucoup les roses, moi aussi...Mais voilà qui est étrange ! Il te manque une variété, mon petit. C'est assez surprenant, quant on voit ta collection ...

Aphrodite n'est plus attentif. Non, il préfère écouter la vois douce de la femme, si belle...Et c'est alors que celle-ci lui tend une fleur...Une rose, comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle est dorée, cette rose, il n'y a pas d'autre mots...Et quant on s'en approche , une odeur plus forte que celle de toutes ses roses réunies s'en dégage, tandis qu'Aphrodite discerne de minuscules veines rouges sur les pétales, comme si la fleur était vivante.

-Tu peut la prendre, je te l'offre...C'est une variété que je cultive spécialement pour ce genre d'occasion...

Étrangement, le chevalier a une pressentiment que quelque chose ne va pas...La lueur dans les yeux de cette femme est si froide, presque comme si elle n'avait pas d'âme. Rien qu'un vide effrayant, mais Aphrodite, à présent, s'en moque...Qu'elle est fascinante, cette rose d'or, d'une beauté digne de la déesse de l'amour...La déesse de lumière dont il porte le nom.

-Je te la laisse , Chevalier...Prend ça comme un cadeau d' doute que nous nous reverrons, après tout...

La femme , en sortant, laisse échapper un petit rire...Un rire de clochettes tintinnabulantes,qui sonne comme pour annoncer un deuil...

===O0O0O===

_-_Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous revenu ?

-Depuis ta mort...Hermès a du se servir de ton âme comme lien pour nous ramenez.

Sa mort...Tué d'un coup de poignard par un Saga déchiré. Tout ce temps, ils sont restés cachés, qu'il s'agisse de la bataille du sanctuaire, de celle contre les guerriers d'Odin en Asgard, ou encore de celle contre Poséidon, au sanctuaire sous-marin...Et Shion, soudain, a envie de vomir, en se rendant compte d'un détail particulier.

La dernière guerre sainte, la longue nuit et son retour en renégat... Ils étaient là, et pourtant ils n'ont rien fait. Ils ont préféré laisser mourir chacun de leurs successeurs, les fils de cœur de Shion, un à un, sous les coups de leurs plus vieux ennemis.

Une bassine en plastique claire apparaît soudain sous son nez, une fraction de seconde avant que l'estomac de l'ancien Bélier se tord dans sa poitrine, et qu'il se mette à vomir violemment, de la bile amère lui emplissant la gorge. Confusément, il peut sentir des mains le détacher, avant qu deux bras solides l'attirent contre une poitrine familière, tandis que deux autres se glissent dans son dos , se faufilant jusqu'à ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, petit mouton, je suis tellement, tellement désolé...

-Vous étiez là...Tout ce temps, vous étiez là, et vous n'êtes pas venus...Ils sont morts, les uns après les autres, et vous, vous vous êtes contentés de regarder.

Sisyphe ne répond pas, mais le serre un peu plus fort contre lui...Son odeur...C'est toujours son odeur , au grand chevalier, qui le calmait dans ses cauchemars d'autrefois, tandis que le bonheur germait doucement, au milieu des décombres de la mort d'Albafica ...Le parfum de Sisyphe. Sapin, cuir, et saveur plus amère de sa peau à lui. Une peau si souvent caressée...

Combiné à la présence silencieuse et rassurante de Rodrigue, c'est ce parfum qui, dans ses plus grands moments de détresse,lui a permis de refaire surface, de reprendre confiance avec le reste du Monde...Ses deux ancres.

Mais de savoir qu'ils ont regardé ses protégés à lui se faire massacrer sans remuer un doigt le met dans une colère noir, où se mêle l'impuissance et son propre remord...

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas montrés ? Vous auriez pu éviter cela ! Pourquoi...

-Nous ne pouvions pas intervenir...Simplement regarder nos successeurs se faire tuer, Shion, et nous en avons ressentis chaque secondes comme si nous étions de retour en Enfers...C'était nos ordres, et pourtant , dés qu'on a pu, nous nous sommes empressé de désobéir...

-Tu ment encore...

-Il ne ment pas, petit mouton...Tu croit sérieusement que mon successeur aurait pu envoyer son armure protéger les tiens par delà la mort ? Laisse les morts et les illusions là où elles doivent être, et ouvre un peu les yeux !

Et le sagittaire ponctue ses mots d'une profond baiser salé sur les lèvres de Shion, avant de quitter la pièce , claquant la porte derrière lui . El Cid pousse un profond soupir...

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu peut...L'emplumé s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Quant on a sue que tu était mort...Disons que ça a été plutôt difficile pour nous tous, et pour lui, particuliè sait aussi bien que moi comment il est...Il a du mal à montrer ses sentiments. Mais quant nous sommes revenus, Hermès a insisté :nous avions une autre chance...et nous avions le choix : intervenir indirectement et risquer de tout perdre si les Dieux s'en rendait compte, ou alors directement, et perdre une chance de te revoir sourire un jour, entouré de ta famille, de tes élèves et de ton fils...Tu nous connais, nous n'avons pas franchement hésité.

-Alors vous saviez, pour Mu ?

-Oui. La ressemblance est plutôt troublante, d'ailleurs. Nous savons que Mu est ton fils, tout comme Kiki est le sien, même si tous les deux l'ignorent...Et c'est cela qui vous mets en danger, aujourd'hui.

-En danger ? C'est pour cela que je suis ici?Mais pourquoi ?Et pourquoi ne pas être intervenu pour sauver Mu ? Et où est Kiki ?

-Je ne sait pas où est le petit...Dégel a sa théorie sur le sujet, mais elle risque de te déplaire fortement, même si elle est vraisemblable. Lui et Kardia ont hâte de te revoir. Ton fils, Albafica s'en charge, ainsi qu' Asmita...En espérant que ça suffise. Quant au reste...Oui , Shion, tu est en danger, et c'est pour cela que nous t'avons récupérer...L'idée de t'assommer n'est pas de moi, mais de ce cher vieil Asphros à qui je vais coller une paire de claques, vu qu'à présent tu refuse de nous faire confiance !

El Cid tremble, Shion peut le sentir, tandis que ses mains passent et repassent dans la crinière de cheveux anis, l'autre tentant vainement de se calmer.

Une main douce stoppe alors ses mouvements,tandis que Shion glissent ses doigts dans les siens, hésitant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais. Moi aussi...J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire davantage, éviter les morts . Faire ça...autrement. Si tu savais, Shion, le nombre de fois que l'emplumé et moi avons souhaités intervenir, qu'il s'agisse de la dernière guerre sainte ou des autres batailles que vous aviez du mener...bon sang, c'était comme mourir encore une fois.

Shion ne répond pas, gardant sa main serrée dans celles de l'ancien Capricorne …Lui communiquant un peu de sa chaleur, un peu comme autrefois, quant tout était plus simple.

-Il me déteste ?

El Cid laisse échapper un petit rire...

-Qui, Sisyphe ? Pas le moins du monde... Tu lui a manqué, c'est tout, et monsieur a besoin de se calmer un peu. Bouder, certes...Te détester parce que , oh chose incroyable, tu refuse de nous faire confiance alors que nous t'avons assommé, attaché, dit que nous n'étions plus des chevaliers d'Athéna, et que ça fait plusieurs années que nous regardons nos successeurs mourir sans remuer d'un pouce ? Absolument pas. En plus, je l'avais prévenu. Mais tu le connais, Monsieur n'écoute jamais.

Shion ne peut s'empêcher de rire, pouvant presque sentir le sourire de l'autre, dans son dos.

-Je vous croit...Il faudra m'en dire plus sur ce qui nous menace, mais je vous croit.

-Super , frangin ! « Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'Humanité », comme dirais l'autre !

-Je peut savoir comment tu est rentré ici , Manigoldo ?

-Bah, c'était ouvert, pourquoi ? Au fait, c'est bon, la crise de nerf est terminée ? Parce que Y'a du monde qui veut te voir, frangin...En particulier Aldé qui veut te faire un Gros câlin !Beurk, j'en vomis d'avance...

Shion sourit, heureux...Mais fronce soudain les sourcils.

-Rodrigue ?

-Mhm ?

-Tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question...Qu'est ce qui nous menace, nous, personnellement ?

El Cid détourne le regard, tandis que le sourire de Manigoldo s'effrite...Quelque chose de grave se prépare.

- Viens. Je préfère que tout le monde soit réunis pour en parler.

===O0O0O===

___-Ton Bélier s'affaiblit, ma sœur..._

___-Je sais...Je ne le sais que trop bien...J'essaye déjà de le soutenir, mais c'est comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait..._

___-Athè...Ce genre d'attaque en traître est indigne d'un Dieu, même du roi des fourbes en personnes._

___-Tu n'est pas fourbe, mon frère...Juste taquin._

___-Tu a vraiment peur pour lui, si tu te mets à débiter des idioties pareils..._

___-Mu est un très bon combattant, et l'un de mes alliés les plus fidèles. C'est aussi un ami, qui de nombreuses fois a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne et celles des chevaliers de bronzes._

___-Il est fort, ma sœur. Il tiendra..._

___-Lirais-tu dans les étoiles, mon frère ? Parce que tu m'a l'air bien certain..._

___-Si je le suis, c'est parce que ton cher chevalier est avant tout un Homme..._

___-Comment cela ?_

___-Il reviendra toujours, si il a quelqu'un pour l'attendre._

===O0O0O===

-Shura ? J'étais venu voir si tout allais bien...

Le Capricorne relève les yeux, occupé à lire, croisant ceux d'Aioros, tandis que le Sagittaire l'observe, debout au milieu de sa Maison.

Aioros...La première des victimes de la folie de l'autre, dont le sang, malgré tout, tache encore les doigts du Capricorne, selon Aiolia...Aioros, le frère de l'enfant sauvage que Shura, malgré son rejet, a appris à aimer, d'un amour secret qui aujourd'hui le ronge.

- Que fait -tu ?

-Je lit...Tu est inquiet ?

-Tu n'a rien ressenti ?

Shura fronce les sourcils. Et c'est alors qu'il remarque qu 'Aioros porte son armure...Le Sanctuaire serait-il attaqué ?

-Absolument rien...Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...Je n'arrive plus à ressentir les cosmos au delà de ceux de la 8e maison. C'est ton cas ?

Shura se concentre un instant, inquiet...Quelque chose se chose de grave, et qu'il ignore, et il n'aime pas ne pas savoir quoi...Et sa rapide inspection mentale le fait frissonner d'inquiétude.

-Alors ?

- Rien. Milo et Camus, mais rien au delà...Et je ne ressent pas non plus le cosmos d'Aphrodite...Tu pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Dokho ne t'a pas raconté ?Il est passé en trombe dans mon temple, tout à l'heure...

-Raconter quoi ?J'étais à Rodario tout l'après-midi...

Le Sagittaire soupire, puis fait signe à Shura de se rasseoir, le regard soudain triste...

-Ce matin, Mu a tenté de se suicider

-Pardon ?!

-Rassure-toi, il va bien...Shion et les autres ont pu arriver à temps...Mais le Pope a ressenti un cosmos bizarre...Shaka est parti du Sanctuaire peu après.

- Tu pense qu'on l'a attaqué ?

-Ça, c'est une certitude. Mais qui ? Je m'inquiète pour Aiolia...

-Le Chaton sait se tenir, ne t'en fait pas...Moi, c'est Mu qui m'inquiète...Comment a-t-il pu penser à faire un truc pareil ?! Et Kiki, qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

Aioros se gratte la tête, l'air soudain gêné...

- Aioros, pourquoi est-ce que...

-Personne ne sait où il est.

- Personne ne le sais, ou personne ne l'a cherché ?

-Et bien, ça dépend de ce que tu entend par « Chercher »...Mais ça doit bien faire quelque jours que personne ne sait où il est, pas même Mu.

-Pour Mu, vu ce que tu m'a expliquer, je comprend...Mais pour vous ?! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu Shion ?!

- Les gars ? Pardon de vous déranger, mais je me sent pas très bien...

Les deux Chevaliers se redressent d'un seul coup, se trouvant nez à nez avec un Aphrodite titubant, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire...Le Poisson peine à se tenir debout, obligé de se retenir à l'une des colonnes de pierres pour ne pas tomber.

Et puis ses mains glissent, et il s'effondre lourdement sur le sol de pierre tandis que les deux autres se précipitent vers lui...

===O0O0O===

_-Dit moi, mon frère, pense-tu que nous ayons une chance, dans cette histoire ?_

___-Beaucoup mourrons, à mon avis...Ça calmera Tonton ! Il est vraiment en rogne depuis sa défaite, tu sait ?_

___- Mais pense-tu que nous ayons une chance, une vraie ? Nous face à la moitié de l'Olympe ?_

___-Nous ne sommes que deux, avec une bonne dose de chevaliers, mais contre des Dieux...Pourquoi cette question?_

___- Parce que je pense que nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour l'emporter...Nous allons perdre, n'est-ce pas ?_

___-Nous manquons d'alliés, c'est une certitude..._

___-Je n'aime pas ce regard, mon frère...A quoi pense-tu ?_

___- Nous n'avons qu'une faible chance, parce que nous manquons d'alliés...Mais si nous en trouvions ? _

___-Tu pense à ...Mes chevaliers ne me le pardonneront pas._

___- Mieux vaut être accompagnés de canards boiteux dans un combat que seul, ma sœur, tu te souvient ?_

___- Comment compte-tu le convaincre ? _

___- Pas « le » , mais « les »...Fait moi confiance, bientôt nous aurons des guerriers à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !_

_===O0O0O===_

___« Petit ? Tu m'entend, mon garçon ? » _

___Une voix...Elle semble sortir de nulle part, alors que Kiki, doucement, glisse vers l'oubli, du sang s 'écoulant lentement de ses poignées ouverts, tandis que la femme rousse est penchée sur lui, le regard brillant alors qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux...La plume de paon dans ses cheveux lui chatouille la joue._

___« Petit ? Si tu m'entends, dit quelques chose...»_

___« Qui est -tu ? »_

___« Je savais bien que tu ne lâcherais pas aussi facilement ...Tu tiens le coup ? »_

___« Qui est -tu ? Où est maître Mu ? J'ai peur... »_

___La femme rousse s'est éloignée...Un verre d'eau froide se glisse entre les lèvre de l'Apprenti, celui-ci buvant avec difficulté. Pourquoi vouloir l'aider ?_

___Ce n'est pas la femme rousse qui lui a donné à boire, non ? C'est la blonde de tout à l'heure ...Elle le regarde, maintenant, pataugeant dans le sang qui tache sa peau de rose. Son beau regard est remplie de tristesse et de regrets...Du remord. Voilà ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux..._

___« Tu ne peut pas te fier à elle, mon garçon...Cette bande de fou ont besoin de toi pour plonger le Monde dans les ténèbres, alors tiens le coup...Il faut que tu tienne. Les renforts arrivent »_

___« Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tué ? »_

___« Pour l'instant, tu leur est plus utile vivant...Je t'en conjure, tiens le coup. Et ne fait confiance à personne, et surtout pas à ces deux femmes. Je reviendrait vite »_

___« Au revoir...Monsieur la voix »_

___« Au revoir, mon garçon...J'aimerais tellement faire plus »_

===O0O0O===

La dernière prison tremble, tandis qu'Hadès laisse échapper sa colère, le sceau posé après sa mort rompu brusquement...Car les Dieux ne peuvent jamais périr totalement.

-La sale petite traînée!Comment a-t-elle osée s'en prendre ainsi à sa famille, tout ça pour des humains stupides ! C'est une déesse ! Elle nous doit fidélité à nous, et non à eux !

Face au grand dieu des ténèbres, se tient un tout jeune homme, au cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts-bleus aussi lumineux que des turquoises. Il est très beau, d'une beauté roublarde, avec son sourire de renard et ses hautes pommettes...Un humain normal, à première vue...Si ce n'est qu'il tient dans sa main un long caducée d'or , et que ses chaussures sont ornées de fines petites ailes blanches, ici au repos . Sa carrure est celle d'un coureur, élégante mais sans plus...

Ce simple petit Homme, à peine plus âgé que les chevaliers de bronzes, c'est Hermès « Vif-argent », le messager des dieux...Et il attend patiemment que son oncle se calme et le remarque. Comme d'habitude...

_- _Cette sale petite...Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici, toi ?

- Je suis venue demander de l'aide.

-Toi ? De l'aide ?

-Moi et Athéna_._

_-_C'est non. Je n'aiderais pas cette peste !

-Mon oncle...Soyez raisonnable.

-Cette sale petite sorcière a détruit mon palais !Et...et puis tout un tas d'autre choses !

-Je ne suis pas sur que vous compreniez la gravité de la situation, mon oncle...Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est attaqué depuis peu par toute un ribambelle de Dieux , alors que Père avait donné des consignes très claires...Et vous ne voulez pas mécontenter Père, si ?

-Bien sur que non ! Ma chère Perséphone était -elle parmi vos adversaires ?

-Nous n'avons eu à faire qu'à Athè et quelques guerriers d'Arès, mon oncle...Donc non, j'ignore où se trouve Perséphone.

-Et c'est ce que tu appelle une attaque ?

-Athè s'en est prise, sous les ordres d'Héra, aux deux membres de la maison du Bélier...Je crois non seulement que cela constitue une attaque, mais aussi que cette attaque brise l'une de nos plus vieilles interdictions. Et j'accuse publiquement Héra d'avoir non seulement fait croire à Coré votre mort, mon oncle, mais aussi de vouloir, une fois de plus , la mort de l'Humanité de la pire manière qui soit...

- Est-tu entrain de suggérer qu'Héra...

- J'accuse devant vous Héra de souhaiter briser le sceau posés au Cocyte et de libérer le seigneur Ouranos sur la Terre, pour qu'il détruise Athéna et mon Père. Et maintenant, mon oncle , allez-vous enfin vous décidez à nous accorder votre aide ?

===O0O0O===

-Voila, vous en savez autant que moi, à présent...

Shaka respire difficilement, alors qu'il achève le récit de ces dernières heures aux anciens chevaliers de bronzes, tandis que le silence règne dans la pièce...Tous sont pendus à ses lèvres...Et puis soudain, Seiya éclate.

-Mais pourquoi Mu ? Et qu'en est-il de Kiki ?! Il faut que nous retournions d'urgence au Sanctuaire !

-Seiya...La Déesse a elle-même demandée votre présence, cette fois ci... C'est pour cela que je suis là.

-Je croyais que tu devais pister le responsable ?

-Je le devais...Quoi que ce soit, j'ai perdu rapidement sa trace, et c'est alors que la Déesse m'a parler pour me demander de venir vous chercher...

-Et en chemin, tu est tombé dans une embuscade.._._

-Exactement. J'ignore ce que viennent faire les cavaliers d'Arès au Sanctuaire, mais ils sont très puissants, tous. Seuls, nous n'arriverons à rien . Sans compter que d'autres Dieux vont bientôt attaquer...

Trois coups frappés contre la porte les font tous soudainement sursauter...Shaka semble soudain plus pale, tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils, tous ses sens en alerte.

-Seiya, ouvre immédiatement cette porte! Il faut qu'on parle.

Le chevalier Pégase soupire, rassuré : ce n'est que Tatsumi . Faisant mine de se lever, il s'immobilise soudain : la main de Shaka le tient fermement au poignée, l'empêchant de faire un geste de plus.

-Rassied toi.

-Tu est devenue fou ou quoi ?

-Seiya, ouvre moi, je te pris...Tu trouve que c'est poli de laisser les gens dehors à une heure pareille ?

Shaka tremble, le jeune Bronze peut le sentir...Mais pourquoi ? Et c'est alors qu'il remarque quelque chose ...C'est comme si un cosmos brillait faiblement, comme masqué ou caché dans l'ombre. Et cet étrange cosmos, il vient de derrière la porte.

-Seiya !Où est-tu ?!

-Tu n'est pas Tatsumi !

Shaka le lâche alors définitivement , tandis que les autres ouvrent des yeux stupéfaits...Un rire léger, à glacer le sang, résonne alors de l'autre coté du mur. C'est un rire féminin...Un rire glacial, mais où résonne une pointe de tristesse. Une tristesse et un remord infini...

-Je te félicite, petit Cheval...Tu m'a l'air d'être une proie amusante, plus encore que le petit Chevalier d'or dont je peut sentir le cosmos. Oui...Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser, avec vous tous et toi, pour commencer.

-Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi cette chose ?!

-Un Cavalier d'Arès.

_-_Une Chose ? Je suis vexée, mon cher Hyoga...Je suis Kaleena, le Fouet D'Arès. Mais dit moi, Hyoga, on ne salut plus sa chère tante ?M'aurais tu oubliée ?

Le Cygne pâlit d'un seul coup, tandis que les yeux de chacun se tournent vers lui...Il se souvient encore des paroles de sa mère .Et une foule de souvenirs remontent, tandis qu'il se revoit, encore enfant...Entourée de l'amour d'une femme blonde , mais aussi d'une femme brune.

_«En apparence, ma sœur est froide, mon petit...Mais elle brille d'un feu puissant , à l'intérieur. Tu pourra toujours compter sur Kaleena. Elle ne perds jamais rien, qu'il s'agisse d'un ami où d'une proie ...»_

Et le Cygne s'effondre, les genoux frappant contre le sol, tandis que des larmes se mettent à couler...C'est une famille longtemps perdue, celle dont il a toujours rêvé, qui à présent s'oppose à son devoir de chevalier. Sa seule famille...Les Dieux sont donc si cruels ?

Et maintenant , que faut-il faire? Oh, Déesse, que doit-il faire ?

___Voilou^^ Un poil plus long ce coup là XD : 9 pages, ça se fête, d'après vous ?_

___Que voulez-vous, je suis plus efficace en vacances ^^_

___Encore désolée du retard magistral...Nos chevaliers sont dans une belle M***E ( oui , auto-censure, sinon on va m'accuser d'être vulgaire XD) _

___Aaaahh , les histoires de famille ! Entre Hyoga qui retrouve sa Tata chérie et Shion et les atlantes, ça y va...Peu à peu, le véritable dessein de Héra se dévoile ( Niark, Niark...L'est pas sympa, la madame )Mais Y'a encore pas mal de trucs à éclaircir, ce que je vais m'employer à faire dans les prochains chapitres , promis^^Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Seiya, ça aussi c'est en court...^^_

___Oui, pas de Camilo ni d'Aiolia dans ce chapitre : c'est pour plus tard^^(je suis d'ailleurs face à un gros dilemme pour mon lionceau préféré...Avec qui je pourrait bien le caser?) Je fait soft avec les atlantes, pour l'instant ( même s'ils vont ENCORE en prendre pas mal dans la tronche)^^ Le prochain chapitre va être un peu plus centré sur eux...Et particulièrement sur Mu et Kiki._

___Pour les fans de Kardia et Dégel, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre XD!En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, une p'tite review pour une auteure affamée, s'il vous plaît ( PTDR d'accord j 'arrête, promis!^^Non sérieux, faites attention, auteure pas comestible !Par contre, Reviews oui, miam miam... )_

___A l'occasion, je me suis mise en quête de nouveaux fandoms...Donc si vous avez des suggestions, allez-y , vous seriez gé merci et bisouilles à tous!Niark !_


	9. Chapter 9

_En Retard , je sais!Encore une fois désolée, j'ai eu mes examens ( qui ce sont pas super bien passés malheureusement...)Du coup, avec tout ça , j'ai complètement zappé de vous poster ce Chapitre..._

_Pour la minute News : Je pense avancer encore un peu celle là avant de vous poster la suite de « A une larme , un ami ». Pas parce que j'ai envie de faire souffrir les irréductibles qui lisent aussi cette fiction, mais surtout parce que sinon risque de Spoilers magistrales de celle-ci...Et vous n'aimeriez pas, croyez moi.^^_

_L'oiseau inconnu avance, la suite est presque prête donc patiente^^ Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez le début d'une fic sur Aion ( en coécriture avec ma pote Kita ) dont le second chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à sortir ^^ ( oui j'en suis fière XD)_

_Avant que j'oublie, merci aux followers de cette fic qui est presque ma première, de même qu'à tout ceux qui l'ont mises en favorite...Même si je vous répond pas ( Je suis comme le Lapin Blanc de Alice , toujours pressée^^) j'apprécie vraiment le geste et je vous embrasse tous bien fort^^_

_**Hemere :** Hey^^ Youpi Youpi You, hein ? C'est cro mimi XD Le lien de filiation entre les atlantes va être exploité, t'inquiète ( tu commence à me connaître donc part en courant XD) Pour le reste, lit-moi donc ce Chapitre et je t'attend au tournant XD Gros bisous ma Belle, et enjoys_

_**Xarinam **: Marrant que tu me fasse la remarque pour Shun XD J'y pensait, t'inquiète que c 'est pour bientôt^^ Aller bisouilles et enjoys_

_**leia26 **: Ravie de voir que ça te plaît toujours XD En espérant que ce Chapitre te plaise, amuse-toi bien^^_

_**Yami Jay**:Pour sur que ça risque d'être ...particulier XD Aller j'arrète et je te laisse lire, c'est mieux : bisouilles_

_**Yume-Yuna **: Aha , ravie de te savoir toujours fidèle au poste, tes commentaires me remontent le moral , ma belle^^ Pour les deux malheureux, j'avoue , je suis un peu méchante...Bon aller enjoys et Bisouilles XD_

_**lorientad ****: **Effectivement, j'adore ( bah quoi, c'est mieux que des chaussettes , non ? ^^) aller , enjoys ( Niark!^^)_

_**Fanfan2 **: merci Mia Bella, t'est trop mignonne ^^ Bisouilles_

**Chapitre 9 : La douceur du foyer.**

Dés l'instant où Shion passe la porte, encore vacillant et soutenu par El Cid, l'ancien Bélier se retrouve engloutit par l'embrassade d'une montagne de muscles étrangement familière.

-Shion, mon ami !

-Aldébaran , lâche le s'il te plaît, tu vas l'étrangler.

Manigoldo éclate de rire, tandis que l'ancien taureau, l'air un peu gêné, relâche Shion, qui pousse un discret soupir de soulagement, un sourire béat figé sur les lèvres. Le Pope ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer combien il ressemble à l'actuel Aldébaran, dont il a oublié le véritable nom...On dirais deux frères, pas assez proches pour être des jumeaux, cependant . Avec le même caractère et la même force …Même s l'ancien semble plus serein que ne l'est le nouveau, presque candide en comparaison.

A cet instant, Shion se rend compte à quel point l'autre lui a manqué...Ils lui ont tous manqués.

-Ils sont tous réunis dans la salle aux Mosaïques, El Cid...Alba et Blondie vont nous rejoindre un peu plus tard, mais les autres attendent avec impatience.

-Ils ont été retardés ?

-Apparemment, il y a un problème, puisqu'une partie du Sanctuaire semble être coupé du monde...Personne ne sait pourquoi.

-On en parlera avec les autres, si tu veut bien...Shion, est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'ancien Bélier semble plongé dans les pensées, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans le regard. Ses enfants...Il devrait se trouver auprès d' , Rodrigue lui secoue l 'épaule.

-Hey Frangin ! Ça va aller pour tes Chouchous, t'inquiète !

-Mani, arrête de t'agiter, tu me donne mal au crane.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Rodrigue. Au fait, mon gâteux et le tien sont là aussi. Hakurei m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait te dire deux mots...Tu lui a manqué, tu sais ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Bah, Tenma, Yato, Yuzuriha, mon Gâteux, le tiens, Sacha , qui est devenu humaine dans la foulée par l'opération de je-ne sais quel individu tordu, et puis la bande, quoi...

Et Manigoldo s'en va gambader un peu plus loin, traînant un Aldébaran peu motivé , tandis qu'El Cid et Shion reste en retrait, le premier enlaçant le second.

-Tu t'inquiète de la réaction des autres ?

-Non. Je devrais être ailleurs.

El Cid ne répond pas, mais pose sa tête sur la couronne de cheveux anis et sert simplement Shion en silence contre lui, très doucement. L'ancien Bélier soupire de bien-être...Il est bien, là, aussi bien que dans ceux de Sisyphe. Mais il lui faut à présent affronter les autres, et surtout Hakurei.

Après tout, quel enfant souhaiterai, après 243 ans de séparations, se retrouver encore une fois face à au type qui lui à ôté sa seule famille sans rien en retour?

_===O0O0O===_

_Mu rêve..._

_Le monde autour de lui a des reflets sanglants, presque terrifiants dans sa noirceur, tandis que dans l'atmosphère flotte une horrible odeur de chair brûlée..._

_« Je te dit adieu, Mu : c'est fini ...»_

_-Maître ? Maître , où est-tu ?_

_Dans la nuit, des images, des souvenirs terribles et terrifiants...Shion devant son temple, drapé dans son surplis, le regard glacial. Saga qui s'éloigne, l'abandonnant à genoux avec un dernier regard sans vie...Et la douleur, toujours la douleur, mêlée à la peur et à la colère...Et puis les enfers, le regard doré du juge des ténèbres, et la Mort._

_-Regarde, petit Mouton, regarde bien...Ta vie n'est rien d'autre qu'une succession de peines, de souffrances et de blessures à peine refermées. Toi même, Mu, tu n'est rien d'autre qu'une plaie ouverte, n'est-ce pas ?_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_===O0O0O===_

-Pourquoi tu m'a abandonné ?

La voix du Cygne est celle d'un mourant... En même temps , on y retrouve une intonation presque enfantine, celle du petit garçon qui désespère , encore, et toujours, tandis que la peur a élue domicile dans tous les coins de sa pauvre petite âme.

Un soupir se fait entendre derrière la porte...Il porte tellement de lassitude, de tristesse, et de regrets silencieux, ce simple petit soupir, cette plainte à peine audible, que chacun a l'impression de le sentir penser sur ses épaules, tandis que Hyoga, toujours à genoux, pleure en silence.

-Je suis désolée, Petit Tigre...Si j'avais su pour la mort de Sahkia, je serais revenu pour toi, je te le jure. Seulement...

-Seulement quoi ?

-Je l'ai appris il n'y a même pas quelques mois.

Quelque mois...Durant leur bataille contre Hadès, donc. Encore un fantôme du passé qui émerge à nouveau...Combien comme cela ? Dix ? Cents ? Qui les Dieux vont-ils encore envoyer pour faire ployer Athéna, cette fois-ci ?

-Hyoga, vient avec moi.

Le Chevalier relève la tête, surpris, tandis que le silence se fait, de l'autre coté de cette lourde porte de bois, verrouillée par le fer ...Venir avec elle. Perdre une famille pour en gagner une autre ?

-Je ne comprend pas...

-Viens avec moi...Devient un cavalier d'Arès, mon neveu. Cesse de suivre ta Déesse comme un gentil toutou et rejoint-moi...Car si je suis là, aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour toi. J'ai ordre de tous vous tuer, mais je sais que mon seigneur acceptera de faire une exception.

-Ma Tante...

-Je t'ai observé, Mon féroce petit tigre des glaces, pendant que tu combattait. Il y a en toi une force bien plus grande que tout ce que tu imagine...Et puis tu est ma famille, à présent. Alors ouvre la porte et rejoint moi...

Un instant, le Cygne envisage d'ouvrir la porte. De retrouver sa Tante, sa famille, celle qui lui a manquée, pendant toutes ces années, et de tourner le dos à cette vie de souffrances, de servitude et de morts...Il n'a qu'un geste à faire, et tout serait enfin fini.

Et c'est alors qu'un main se pose sur son épaule...Et que le Cygne se retrouve nez à nez avec son ami Shiryu du Dragon, pouvant presque sentir la force de son regard à travers le masque de sa cécité. Et Hyoga, tandis que l'autre se contente de lui presser un peu plus fort l'épaule, se remémore tout ce pourquoi ils ont toujours lutés, lui et ses frères de cœur : l'amour. L'amitié, aussi, et la justice...Pour tout ce qui est beau en ce Monde, et toutes ces choses, qui paraissent si simples, mais qui méritent qu'on se battent pour elles. Le sacrifice de ces yeux si sages, le sacrifice de chacun aurait-il été vain?

La réponse naît sur ses lèvres sans qu'il y réfléchisse un instant, naturelle, simple, et pourtant tellement dure, comme la glace claire de sa Terre d'autrefois.

-Je regrette, ma tante...Mais ma réponse est non.

Non. Car jamais ses frères ne l'ont abandonnés, et et qu'ils sont , en ce Monde, l'une de ces choses qui méritent qu'on se battent pour elles.

_===O0O0O===_

_**-Par l'Appel du Condor !**_

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien poisson n'essaye même pas d 'éviter l'oiseau de feu, préférant agripper la jeune femme par le bras, pour ensuite l'envoyer valser contre un mur , achevant de détruire son masque, tandis que l'étrange armure de énèbres se brise en morceaux sous l'impact. La jeune femme est morte...

Derrière lui, Saga berce tendrement un Mu délirant, tremblant comme une feuille et gémissant dans l'air froid de la Nuit, tandis que le gémeau le sert étroitement, murmurant gentillement au creux de son oreille pour le rassurer, et tenter de le ramener.

Rien ne marche...Mu semble doucement, douloureusement, s'éloigner vers la mort, tandis que dans les yeux de l'ancien traître, on peut lire du désespoir, et un déchirement infini.

-Il va mourir, tu sais, petit Gémeau ?

C'est la Lame d'Arès qui a parlé. Paisiblement adossé aux débris de l'une des colonnes, le regard vide devant le corps mort de son ancienne partenaire, il les regarde calmement, indéchiffrable.

-Que veut-tu dire ?

-Rien de plus que ce que je vient de dire : ton ami va mourir, s'il ne vient pas avec nous...Et ça a déjà commencé.

-Tu ment.

La voix d'Albafica est dénuée de colère, ou même d'émotions quelconque, tandis qu'il se tient droit, à peine épuisé par son combat éclair contre l'arc d'Arès, de toute façon morte. Et ses yeux clairs défient en silence l'épée d'Arès de nier.

Un rire grave, sonnant comme le grondement du tonnerre, résonne alors, tandis que le marteau d'Arès s'avance, ses bottes claquant contre le marbre clair.

-Il ne ment pas, petit loup...La malédiction de la Déesse de l'égarement l'a déjà touché, et elle seule, ou le roi des Dieux, peut la briser. Nous avons besoin de lui vivant, pas mort...Donne le nous et nous le sauverons.

Ce sont des ennemis...Saga ne devrait pas leurs faire confiance, et pourtant il hésite...Mu est si pale, entre ses bras. Si fragile et si faible , en apparence, mais possédant une véritable flamme intérieure, plus lumineuse que le Soleil.

Une flamme qui , lentement, est entrain de s'éteindre, soufflée par la longue Nuit et les mots illusoires d'une Déesse malveillante.

-Vous pouvez réellement l'aider ?

-Saga ! Tu ne pense pas sérieusement...

-Moi pas du tout. Mais la Dame au Paon a réclamer qu'on le lui amène vivant, pas mort : nos consignes sont claires. De même qu'un cosmos ne peut être vaincu que par un autre cosmos de même intensité, les pouvoirs des Dieu s'annulent entre eux...Enfin, simple théorie.

Ces mots...Saga aimerait rire au nez des deux cavaliers, leurs dire de s'en aller, et que jamais ils n'auront le Bélier .Mais s'il fait cela, condamne-t'il son petit mouton à une mort certaine, sans retour possible, cette fois-ci ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Saga ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire...Et pourtant, il le sait, le temps presse de plus en plus.

===O0O0O===

Aiolia remonte les marches en direction du temple de la Vierge, inquiet, tandis que les cosmos des autres continuent à flamber haut et clair, en bas...Mais il ne ressent plus son frère, pas plus que Shura ou Aphrodite...Alors il espère que Saga et les autres sauront se débrouiller face à leurs adversaires, peut importe l'identité de ceux-là. Lui, pour l'instant, il faut qu'il retrouve les autres...

Mais face à lui, les marches semblent s'étirer, encore, et encore, tandis que le temple de la Vierge , qu'il sait vide, paraît quant à lui de plus en plus lointain...Quelque chose le jeune lion déteste ne pas savoir quoi...

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre soudain, et quelques cailloux viennent rouler contre les marches de marbres clairs, tandis qu'Aiolia se tend, tout les sens en alerte. Quelqu'un vient...Est-ce un ami, ou un ennemi ?

-Ne me faites pas de mal, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît !

Une fille aux cheveux couleurs de sable vient d'apparaître au dessus de lui, le regard apeuré, une paire d'yeux clairs lui mangeant le visage...Mais par la Déesse, qu'est-ce que cette gamine fiche ici ?!

_-_Qu'est ce que...

-Je suis perdue, Monsieur...S'il vous plaît , vous pourriez m'accompagner voir ma cousine ?

-Ta Cousine ?Écoute, petite, tu ne devrais pas être ici...Je vais plutôt te raccompagner à la sortie, d'accord ?

-Je dois voir ma cousine...S'il vous plaît.

Cette gosse est étrange...Elle lui a semblé innocente au premier abords, mais maintenant on dirait une vieille femme dans un corps de petite fille. Ses yeux semblent si sages, presque sans fond et glacials par leurs indifférence, tandis qu'elle l'observe et que malgré son armure, elle ne semble pas avoir peur.

-Vous n'êtes pas une simple petite fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rit...Un drôle de Cosmos se dégage d'elle, à la fois printemps et Hiver, chaleur et froid ...Une Déesse.

-Non, je le craint fort...Et maintenant, tu m'accompagne voir ma cousine ?

Aiolia n'hésite pas et, commençant à rassembler son cosmos, se place en position de combat

_===O0O0O===_

___-Tu est complètement fou, mon frère..._

___-Je sais, on me le dit souvent...Mon Oncle, cessez de ronchonner et saluer-la, plutôt que de fureter partout et de la regarder comme si c'était le mal incarné._

___-Fureter ? Moi ? Et je refuse de saluer cette mégère !_

___-Tu est chez moi, ici ! Je t'interdis de m'insulter !_

___-Et c'est reparti...Vous êtes plus calmes tout les deux, d' Oncle, c'est normal que je ressente le cosmos de tes juges en plein milieu du Sanctuaire ?_

___-Je leurs avait demandé de rester au palais et d'attendre mes ordres...je ne comprend pas._

___-Ça sent les ennuis à pleins nez, ça...Bon , restez ici, essayez ne ne pas vous entretuer ,s'il vous plaît, et moi je vais cherchez l'autre ._

___-Tu m'abandonne et tu me laisse entre ses griffes ?!_

___-Tout à fait...Et arrête de hurler, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent._

_===O0O0O===_

-Oh, le petit chaton s'en va attaquer une Déesse ? Tch, quel vilain garçon tu fait, Chevalier...Mon Cher et Tendre époux ne t'a pas suffit ?Aller, détend-toi un peu, et puis accompagne-moi, je dois voir ma cousine, et d'urgence...

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Tu commence à m'ennuyer, petit Chaton. Radhamanthe, rend-moi service et fait le taire, le temps que je brise cette barrière stupide. Vraiment, ma chère blondasse de cousine n'a aucun style...

Furieux, Aiolia tend le bras pour attaquer, mais son poing se retrouve emprisonné par une main pale, solide, revêtu du noir des spectres. La Jeune fille, la déesse, ne lui accorde plus aucune attention, semblant se concentrer, un cosmos sombre comme celui des soldats affrontés brûlant profondément . Aiolia se débat, mais l'autre ne le lâche pas. Ces doigts...Il les connaît, ce sont ceux du spectre aux yeux d'ors qu'ils ont affrontés au Château d'Hadès. Un vieil adversaire que Kanon as tué, normalement...Tant pis. Le Lion va se faire un plaisir de finir le travail.

Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que l'autre le lâche...Alors Aiolia se débat de plus belle...

-Calme toi, imbécile.

Cette voix froide...Elle hante ses pires cauchemars sur leur court séjour aux enfers, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aiolia a peur et commence à paniquer, tandis que des souvenirs remontent...Et des points noirs dansent soudain devant ses yeux.

_« Allez, mon petit Chaton, tue donc ces traîtres et fait-moi le plaisir ensuite d'aller pourrir dans un coin »_

-Atè , ça suffit ! Laisse moi passer et fiche-lui la paix !

Un petit rire retenti, alors que quelque Chose apparaît, sur le toit du temple de la Vierge...Une créature à l'air féroce qu'Aiolia reconnaît parfaitement, malgré sa vue brouillée...C'est celle d'hier .

La créature lui adresse un sourire pervers , avant de reporter son attention sur la fillette de tout à l'heure...Et la fatigue, qui saisit soudain Aiolia, le fait s'effondrer brusquement dans les yeux du spectre. Avec une surprenante douceur , la Whyvern l'allonge sur le dallage froid, ses paumes glacés une bénédiction tandis qu'elles se posent sur le visage fiévreux du jeune lion, l'obligeant silencieusement à rester éveiller.

_« Aller, mon petit chat...Ne te fait pas prier, attaque »_

-Je t'ai dit de le lâcher !

Les yeux dorés du spectres sont indéchiffrables dans la lumière claire du jour...Pourtant , Aiolia s'y raccroche désespérément. C'est étrange...C'est censé être un adversaire, pourtant.

Des points noirs dansent devant ses yeux, et il a juste le temps de voir le paysage devant eux miroiter, avant qu'une ombre informe ne les dépassent, et que le sourire de la Créature ne se transforme en rictus sanguinaire...Et qu'un détail le frappe soudain.

-Radhamanthe...

-N'essaye pas de parler, imbécile.

-La Créature...Elle a ...attaqué Mu hier...

-Comment ça ?!Répond-moi, chevalier !

-Le Chevalier du Bélier ?

-Oui...Mais...C'est bizarre...

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle...Elle ressemblait plus à une bête, hier...Là, elle...elle est presque humaine.

Et puis, d'un coup, c'est le trou noir...

_===O0O0O===_

Ils sont tous là...A peu de chose près.

Tenma, Yuzuriha et Yato sont dans leurs coin , les deux garçons se bagarrant comme des chiffonniers tandis que la jeune fille les observe, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu en retrait, Sage et Hakurei discutent avec animation, le second semblant passablement énervé, presque fébrile, tandis que le premier tente de le réconforter. Perché sur un mur recouvert d'une splendide mosaïque représentant Hermès, Dégel lit paisiblement, la tête de Kardia posée sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'ancien Scorpion sommeille contre son compagnon, les yeux fermés, paisible.

En les regardants, Shion ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer Camus et Milo, les deux jeunes gens se tournant autour depuis leurs tendre enfance...Roméo 1 et Roméo 2 sont bien différents de leurs prédécesseurs, malgré une apparence physique assez proche : qui a dit que les armures n'avaient pas un type d'homme ?

Sisyphe est avec Régulus, le jeune homme occupé à parler, à grands renforts de gestes et d'exclamations.

Lorsque El Cid ferme la porte, derrière lui, tous tourne la tête en direction de Shion, et le silence s'installe...Dégel réveille Kardia avec un coup bien placé , déposant un baiser éclair sur les lèvres brûlantes, tandis que Yato et Tenma se désentortillent, Shion remarquant le minois de chaton d'Alone, apeuré et terré dans son coin, tandis que sa sœur Sasha lui adresse un sourire joyeux. Et tous le regardent, obscurs, tandis que Shion se sent rougir sous leurs examen. Cela fait donc 243 ans...

Le Pope n'a qu'une envie, celle de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir loin, très loin, de rejoindre Mu et les jeunes ors, qui lui sont si familiers , en comparaison de tout les autres, mais une paire d'yeux sombres, remplis de tendresse et de douleur, le retient, tandis qu'un bras solide d'épéiste se pose sur son épaule, le forçant à garder sa place. Ses deux ancres...Encore et toujours

C'est finalement Dégel qui s'approche doucement , comme s'il tentai d'aborder un animal sauvage et féroce, pour saisir gentillement la main de l'ancien Bélier, et finalement l'attirer contre lui, le serrant très fort, un peu gauchement...Shion peut sentir quelques larmes s'écouler dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il peut percevoir les battements lents du cœur de l'autre, son odeur de menthe et de pomme lui caressant les narines. Dégel...Le grand frère du Sanctuaire, comme l'appelait si familièrement Sisyphe en cachette. Dégel, tout simplement.

L'étreinte dure un instant, et puis chacun se met à parler en même temps, tandis que les plus jeunes se précipitent sur l'actuel Pope à la recherche de câlins...Shion est surpris de voir quelques larmes dans les yeux de Yato et Yuzuriha, qui poussent de petits cris de joie, semblant avoir rajeunis de plusieurs années : sa petite guerrière...Sur certains coté, elle lui rappelle les Bronzes, avec leurs enthousiasme à toute épreuve...Peut être plus Ikki que Seiya, cependant.

Et puis Sisyphe s'approche, et El Cid s'écarte, un léger sourire entendu sur les lèvres...Shion ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Comme tant d'années auparavant, il ne sait pas quoi dire pour s'excuser, et ça le ronge de l'intérieur, ces quelques mots crachés au visage de l'autre...Le pire, c'est qu'il sait bien qu'il les pense encore.

Alors comme autrefois, il se contente de regarder le Sagittaire, au bord de la panique, et Sisyphe comprend le message et le sert violemment contre lui, comme apeuré que l'autre, un jour , ne disparaisse. Et grâce à cette simple, cette minuscule étreinte, Shion trouve la force de cesser de trembler. De cesser d'avoir peur...

-Sisyphe, je...

Les lèvres de l'autre se scellent sur les siennes , avalants la fin de la phrase, tandis que les mots de Shion sont chassés par une langue agile, qui vient s'enrouler lentement autour de la sienne , lui coupant le souffle, durant un court instant. Et d'un coup, c'est comme s'il était entier, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps...Comme s'il avait soudain retrouver son chemin, et c 'est pour cela qu'il rend son baiser à l'autre avec une violence désespérée. Toutes ces années...Par la Déesse, ils lui ont tous manqués.

-Dites les tourtereaux...C'est pas pour gâcher l'ambiance, mais on a du boulot...Alors les bisous, plus tard, d'accord ?

-Mani...

-Oui, je sais, je te donne mal au crane .Tu radote, El Cid !

===O0O0O===

-Shion a l'air plutôt bien, pour un Zombie.

-Un quoi ?

-Tu sais, un zombie...Comme dans les films de Manigoldo.C'est quoi d'ailleurs le nom de la série ?

-Kardia, c'est de la fiction, pas la réalité...Comme dans les livres

-Les livres, c'est ennuyeux. Mais il a l'air bien quant même, non ?

-Oui, Kardia... Il a l'air bien , si on veut...

-Tu pense que le vieux va avoir le courage de lui dire ?

-Il faudra bien un jour...Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction s'il lui dit. Shion en a un peu trop bavé. Imagine qu'on lui rajoute ça sur les épaules...Il va craquer, c'est sur.

-L'emplumé et le cornu peuvent l'aider, ils ont de l'expérience...Mais ça m'inquiète aussi. Dégel ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais te demander un truc qui n'a rien à voir, mais tu pense qu'il accepterai de me parler de mon successeur actuel ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je voudrais au moins le connaître avant de mourir...Lui parler, rien qu'une si mon armure a fait un bon choix ou si j'ai envie de le frapper...

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il refuse , Kardia...Mais tu ne risque pas de mourir de si tôt, tu sais ? Je suis là, moi.

-Je sais...J'ai confiance en toi, mon Dégel. Mais promet moi une chose, d'accord ?

-Ce que tu voudra...Tu le sais.

-Si un jour mon cœur me fait trop souffrir, que je suis sur le point d'en mourir, s'il te plaît, tue moi avant.

-Kardia...

-Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que lui...Après tout, je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi, non ?Alors qu'en lui, c'est tout le contraire.

===O0O0O===

Le Soleil Brille dans le Ciel bleu...Camus a veillé toutes la nuit, un Milo assoupi endormi tout contre lui, et un de ses livres préférés dans les mains. Quelque chose a changé...Un à un, les cosmos des premiers gardiens du Sanctuaire se sont éteints mystérieusement, de même que celui d'Aphrodite, un peu plus haut...Camus a peur. En cas d'attaque, ils se trouvent tous les deux en première lignes, face aux coups de leurs adversaires...Alors le Verseau s'inquiète , tout en caressant les cheveux d'azurs du Scorpion, de son Milo à lui.

Il a peur, le fier Verseau...Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas pour lui. Il est déjà mort tant de fois...Non. C'est pour Milo qu'il s'inquiète. Car s'il pouvait lui éviter cette épreuve, Camus s'en porterait mieux, c'est certains. Toutes ces souffrances traversées , ces vies ôtées...Rien qu'une fois, il aimerait la paix, et pouvoir se tenir à coté de son ame sans craindre que celle-ci ne s'étiole, mourante.

Plus jamais Camus ne veut revivre la souffrance de La Longue Nuit...

Alors il savoure. Et pense à toutes ces choses qu'ils ne verront peut-être pas. Et aux journées qui commencent, infiniment plus belles , malgré tout ,que celles qui s'achèvent.

Le scorpion s'agite un instant dans son sommeil, et machinalement , l'autre dépose un baiser léger sur le front délicat qui se détend peu à peu . Camus sourit...Quant il dort, son Milo ressemble à un petit enfant, blottis contre le Verseau pour y chercher un peu de chaleur. Un vrai chaton...

Non...Jamais il ne pourra le en mourrais encore une fois.

Soudain, il y a comme une explosion de cosmos dans l'air, tandis que quelque chose se brise, et que brusquement, les cosmos de Saga et des autres redeviennent perceptibles...Il s'est passé quelque chose au temple de la Vierge.

Milo marmonne tout contre lui, ses yeux clairs papillonnants. Il se réveille...

Et Camus frissonne, tandis qu'il ressent soudain la faiblesse des cosmos de Mu et d'Aiolia, la présence incongrue des spectres au milieu du Sanctuaire et surtout, la lutte effrayantes entre ce qui semble être une paire de divinités en furie .

Le Verseau hésite un instant , puis embrasse une dernière fois son Âme et sort sur la pointe des pieds du temple du Scorpion ... Vers son destin, le cœur vide de toutes craintes.

Car il a quelque chose à protéger...

___Voilou pour ce Chapitre...Encore une fois, beaucoup de questions ( vous me détestez, hein ? « petit sourire sadique ») pour très peu de réponse. Pour le Lionceau, le pairings peut franchement surprendre, j'avoue. J'étais partie sur complètement autre chose , et puis ma sorcière sadique de meilleure pote est passée par là et m'a demandé ( à genoux et en me léchant les chaussures XD) de lui faire ce couple qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent mais qu'elle aimait bien...Tant pis.( ce qu'il faut pas faire , rhalala...)_

___Pour le KardiaX Dégel, j'ai fait franchement short , et c'est volontaire, donc ça ne sert à rien de taper des pieds XD : plus sérieusement, j'ai l'intention d'exploiter encore un peu les couples des anciens ors ( et en profiter pour torturer un peu Hakurei , qui je trouve est franchement une tête à claque ambulante dans l'anime^^Oui, quoi même lui il a le droit à une personnalité ! XD) donc promis, bientôt plus long mais pas maintenant XD_

___On verra Kiki bientôt aussi , et puis j'ai l'intention de laisser le suspens sur la décision ( dilemme, oui je sais^^) de Saga quant au sort de notre pauvre atlante à cornes préféré...Donc sur ce , RDV à la prochaine XD._

___Ah Oui, j'oubliai, je dois faire passer le message : Pour chaque Reviews, un bisou d'un chevalier de votre choix ( oui, meme toi Ikki, sinon ça va partir!^^) ...Alors, vous choisissez qui ?_


End file.
